Save you
by parys
Summary: Après s'être réveillé seule, Alice tentera de sauver Jasper à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il est toujours humain, lorsque Alice sera à son tour en danger, le vampire que Jasper est devenu volera-t-il à son secours? Course poursuite sur la ligne du temps
1. Chapter 1

Bientôt trois ans, trois ans que je me suis réveillé seule avec ce nouveau corps, cette nouvelle force, cette nouvelle intelligence et... ce nouveau régime alimentaire. Je me suis posé la question tant de fois, cette même question encore et encore, qui suis-je? La seule chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit lorsque je me suis réveillé, c'est ce prénom, Alice.

Alors forcement, j'en est déduit que c'était le mien.

Dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai ressentis cette horrible brulure dans la gorge et ce liquide dans ma bouche, j'avais mal, j'étais perdu et j'avais peur, alors j'ai couru, couru pour trouver des réponses, pour trouver de l'aide, pour ne plus être seule et lorsqu'enfin j'ai pu trouver quelqu'un, quelque chose en moi m'a fait perdre la tête, je lui est sauvagement sauté dessus pour planter mes dents dans sa gorge, là, devant sa maison, je me souviens de chaque seconde, de son regard horrifié, de ses hurlements d'agonies et même de sa porte d'entrer resté ouverte, là où pendant que j'aspirais sa vie hors de lui, je pouvais lire la date sur un calendrier accroché au mur, j'ai commis mon premier meurtre le 21 avril 1862 et je priais chaque jour le ciel pour que ce fut le dernier.

Lorsque je pus sortir de ma transe, j'ai laissé tomber le corps de l'homme au sol et je l'ait regardé horrifié, décontenancé, choqué et puis, j'ai paniqué, alors je me suis remis à courir.

Après cela, alors que je tentai d'éviter au mieux les habitations, je n'avais aucune idée où j'étais et lorsque j'étais tombé par hasard sur d'autres habitations, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux faire demi tour pour retourner dans ce bois, celui-là même où je m'étais réveillé et je n'en avait bougé que rarement durant une longue période de peur de m'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque ma gorge s'était remise à bruler à la limite du supportable, j'eus la chance de croiser un cerf qui passait par là, bien sur, l'odeur était beaucoup moins alléchante que ma première victime, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tuer n'importe qui, plus jamais, alors je me suis fais souffrance et j'ai sauté sur lui. C'est de cette façon que je me suis mise à chasser des animaux, malheureusement ma soif ne semblait jamais s'étancher totalement, il me fallut donc me déplacer avant d'annihiler jusqu'au dernier animal de la région.

Au début, je n'ai pas de suite compris ce qu'était les rêves éveillés que je faisais, ce n'est que lorsque l'une de ce que j'appelle mes visions s'est réalisé pour la première fois devant moi que j'ai enfin pris conscience que je pouvais voir les événements avant qu'ils arrivent. Depuis le début, je fus étrangement hanté par l'une d'elle en particulier, une scène qui revient encore et encore dans mon esprit, juste un jeune homme blond blessé sur ce qui ressemblait à un champs de bataille abandonné, agonisant, seul au milieu des cadavres, tentant désespérément de ramper sans doute pour trouver de l'aide, un médecin, quelqu'un pour le sauver.

Je me suis posé des tas de questions, je voulais savoir pourquoi la plupart de mes visions concernaient cet homme, faisait-il partit de ma vie avant que je me réveille? Était-il de ma famille? Il paraissait si différent de moi physiquement, mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il devait vraiment avoir une importance particulière pour me hanter de la sorte.

Cette vision de sa mort à été la première, ce ne fut cependant pas la seule que j'eus de lui, je l'ait vu s'engager, se battre, aider ses camarades et j'ai un peu honte de dire que j'avais fini par tombé amoureuse d'un rêve, d'une homme que je n'avais jamais vu et que peut-être, je ne verrais jamais.

Lorsque j'ai pensé à l'éventualité de lui apporter mon aide, je fus noyé dans une nouvelle vision, je me voyais près de lui, je le prenais dans mes bras et me mettais à courir en direction du camp allié pour l'emmener discrètement sous l'une des tentes, malheureusement, je fus incapable d'en voir plus.

Mais la seule autre alternative était de le laisser mourir et je m'en sentais parfaitement incapable, cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'hésiter, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais supporter d'être responsable de sa mort, même en ayant vu que je pouvais le sauver, j'avais peur de lui faire du mal.

Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir entendu parler de gens se nourrissant de sang, j'étais parfaitement incapable de savoir si il existait d'autres personnes comme moi, étais-je une sorte d'animal? Un monstre? Rien ne semblait pouvoir m'apporter de réponse, tout ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que j'étais différente, très différente. Il m'arrivait parfois d'observer les gens du haut d'un arbre, malgré la distance, je n'avais pas besoin d'être à proximité pour les distinguer, je les voyaient parfaitement bien, la plupart du temps je restai des heures à les regarder pendant qu'ils travaillaient dans leurs champs, il leur arrivait de discuter, c'est ainsi que j'ai appris que la jolie Elisabeth devait épouser un jeune homme du nom de Grant que ses parents avaient choisi pour elle, cependant, la malheureuse était amoureuse d'un jeune homme travaillant pour eux, mais elle n'osait pas se déclarer à lui.

Avais-je aimé ainsi? Est-ce que quelque part quelqu'un voulait savoir où je me trouvais ou si j'allais bien? La solitude était difficile à supporter, mais je me voulais raisonnable, je savais que si je m'approchais trop près de ces gens, ils mourraient certainement et contrairement à moi, ils avaient une famille, des gens qui tenaient à eux, alors malgré mon envi, mon besoin, je me jurai de ne pas les arracher à leurs familles, quel que soit le monstre que j'étais, je ne voulais faire de mal à personne.

Alors, j'en revenais à cette question serais-je réellement capable d'aider Jasper? Il y avait toujours un risque que je perde le contrôle, le besoin de lui venir en aide était si fort mais mes visions étaient subjectives, elles changeaient en fonction des décisions et des événements qui pouvaient subvenir à la dernière minute. Il me faillait d'abord savoir où le trouver et pour ce faire, je devais me déplacer. J'avais donc décidé d'expérimenter certaines de mes théories me concernant, d'abord, j'avais eu la surprise de constater que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, ensuite, j'avais tenté de retenir ma respiration face à mes proies et je fus ravis de constater que la soif n'agissait pas tant que je ne pouvais pas sentir son odeur, voilà comment je sauverais Jasper.

Cela faisait à présent quatre cent vingt et un jour que j'étais dans la région me déplaçant d'un bois à l'autre pour me nourrir, je n'avais réellement besoin de le faire qu'une fois par semaine passé une certaine période.

C'est pour Jasper que j'avais commencé à espionner les gens vivant dans la région, il est vrai que j'avais trouvé là une occupation, mais pendant une longue période, aucun d'eux ne me donnèrent les réponses dont j'avais tant besoin, mes visions de sa mort devenaient de plus en plus écrasantes et je devinais que c'était pour bientôt.

Enfin, un jour, j'entendis deux hommes parler d'une guerres qui avait lieu principalement dans le sud du pays, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour commencer à le chercher, alors je sautai de mon perchoir lorsqu'il fit nuit et je me mis à courir le plus vite qu'il me fut possible vers le sud.

J'ai couru longtemps, m'arrêtant uniquement lorsque cela était nécessaire, pour étancher ma soif ou pour éviter d'être vu. Après plusieurs jours, enfin les sons d'une bataille chantaient à mes oreilles, j'arrêtai immédiatement de marcher, peut-être étais-je arrivé trop tôt? Dans ma visions, celle-ci était terminé, alors je m'approchai le plus discrètement qu'il me fut possible et grimpa dans l'arbre le plus haut.

Là, au loin, ce jouait un vrai massacre, c'était absolument immonde et je dû de suite retenir ma respiration tant le sang voyageait à distance jusqu'à mes narines et puis, j'ai attendus, attendus qu'ils meurent tous ou presque, l'armée venant du nord semblait avoir prit le dessus et elle continua à avancer vers le sud, marchant sur les cadavres de leurs ennemies, pour la première fois depuis mon réveille, je compris que je n'étais pas un monstre, non, ce que ces gens faisaient, ça... ça c'était monstrueux, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas comme moi, ils n'avaient aucun problème pour contrôler leur soif puisqu'ils n'avaient pas soif, et pourtant, tant de cruauté... je voyais les soldats tuer les blessés qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin sans pitié aucune et remercia le ciel lorsque je les vis disparaître au loin, il était temps de le retrouver.

Je bondis de mon arbre et me mis à courir en zigzaguant entre les cadavres mutilés, me répétant sans cesse de ne pas respirer et puis brusquement, je l'ait vu, il était là au sol, rampant sur ses avant-bras, il avait apparemment prit une balle dans l'épaule et une autre dans la jambe.

Il leva la tête vers moi et écarquilla les yeux se demandant sans doute ce que je devais faire ici et puis, il se mit à sourire et s'immobilisa comme s'il avait soudainement accepté son sort

- Un ange, l'entendis-je murmurer comme émerveillé

Je voulais lui répondre, lui dire qu'il se trompait lourdement, mais sans air, comment parler? Je me contentai donc d'étirer un sourire que je voulais rassurant et de m'avancer vers lui qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur moi.

Je le retournai sur le ventre le faisant grimacer de douleur ce qui eut le don de faire revenir à la réalité, il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté

- Qu'est-ce qu'une magnifique dame peut faire sur un champ de bataille? Murmura t-il difficilement en fronçant les sourcils

Je secouai la tête essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire, économiser ses forces, mais il continua à me demander ce que je faisais, alors que je le soulevait pour le prendre dans mes bras et commencer à marcher dans la direction du camp que j'avais vu dans ma vision.

- Que... ne suis-je pas trop lourd? Comment...

Il haletait sous la douleur alors que je marchai lentement vers le sud en prenant soin d'éviter de croiser quelqu'un

- Ma'am, c'est dangereux ici...

Et bien, pour une nouvelle! Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver à gaspiller ses forces en tentant de me parler

- Ma'am, je vous en pris...

- Pour l'amour de dieu, Jasper Whitlock! Tu es blessé, tais-toi, je vais te ramener à ton camp! Sifflai-je entre mes dents

Les mots s'étaient échappés d'eux même et son odeur envahi de suite mes narines, sa magnifique odeur, cependant, malgré la brulure dans ma gorge, je me rendis compte que je pouvais me retenir de le mordre, c'était difficile, douloureux et je n'étais pas capable de comprendre si c'était par ce qu'il s'agissait de lui ou si c'était par ce que j'étais parvenu à obtenir un certain niveau de contrôle, mais je savais que je n'allais pas le mordre, plutôt mourir que de lui faire du mal.

Pourtant, je ne m'étais pas vu lui parler dans ma vision, voici un détail qui aurait pu s'avérer dangereux pour lui...

- Ma'am, comment me connaissez-vous? Demanda t-il me tirant de ma réflexion

Je baissai les yeux sur lui, il était vraiment beau, ses yeux étaient hypnotisant, d'un bleu saphir absolument délicieux dans lequel j'aurais voulu me noyer. J'entendis des pas venir vers nous et je bondis à droite afin de me cacher derrière un fourré.

- Pas un bruit, murmurai-je

Il hocha la tête en plissant le front, il savait que les gens normaux n'étaient pas capable de faire de tels bonds, il avait dû être surpris et je fus surprise moi même de le voir obtempérer aussi facilement. J'attendis que les trois hommes venant dans notre direction passaient devant nous, lorsqu'ils furent à distance, je me relevai avec Jasper toujours dans mes bras.

- Ma'am? Murmura t-il à son tour

- Tu peux m'appeler Alice, sourirai-je

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites Alice, ni même pourquoi vous le faites, mais merci

J'étirai un peu plus mon sourire et je vis enfin les tentes à quelques kilomètres de nous, la chance voulu qu'il fasse déjà nuit, je pus donc me faufiler facilement jusqu'à celle que j'avais vu dans ma vision. Je déposai doucement le corps de Jasper sur l'un des lits et passai la main sur son front avant de me retourner pour partir, mais il me retint par le bras.

- Attendez! Comment... comment puis-je vous revoir?

Je pivotai pour lui faire face, un sentiment de tristesse me parcourra, ce fut la première fois depuis mon réveil que je pouvais parler avec quelqu'un.

- Prends soin de toi Jasper, s'il te plait

Déposant un léger baiser sur son front, je me tournai pour repartir

- Ho, je ne te conseil pas de dire qui t'as ramené ici si tu ne veux pas passer pour un fou, ricanai-je avant de sortir

J'eus l'impression d'avoir le cœur arraché lorsque je me mis à courir loin de lui, mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre? Le fait de ne pas l'avoir tué à ce moment là ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas le faire plus tard, je devais le laisser, malgré ma peine, je devais...

C'est ce jour là, grâce à Jasper que je compris que mon contrôle était plus fort, je pouvais à présent marcher près des humains sans pour autant les tuer, par ailleurs, j'avais appris après cela à contrôler d'avantage mon don, me concentrant sur des événements précis, ce qui était très utile pour me déplacer.

Je me mis donc à voyager à travers le pays, grâce à ce magnifique jeune homme que j'avais sauvé de la mort, je pouvais avoir une vie autre que de rester caché dans les arbre pendant des heures, je peux même dire que j'étais à présent heureuse de mon sort.


	2. Chapter 2

NOUVELLE RENCONTRE

Cela faisait plus d'un an que j'avais rencontré Jasper et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que je ne penses à lui, à ses magnifiques yeux bleus, à ses boucles blondes, il était angélique tout en étant virile, il paraissait fragile autant que fort, mon dieu, comment avais-je pu me laisser aller au point d'en tomber amoureuse?

Il m'arrivait encore d'avoir des visions de lui, la guerre n'était pas terminé et je savais qu'il allait encore au front régulièrement, j'avais été triste qu'il ne se contente pas de suivre mes conseils et de s'enfuir loin de toute cette violence inutile, loin de tout le danger.

Depuis lui, ma vie avait considérablement changé, j'étais parvenu à m'installer à la frontière du Canada après avoir parcourut le pays de long en large, mon don m'avait également permit de gagner de l'argent, je m'étais découvert une passion pour les vêtements, j'avais des dizaines de robes, d'ailleurs depuis que je m'étais installé dans cette vieille maison abandonné que j'étais parvenu à rattraper moi même, les seuls fois ou je sortais, c'était pour me rendre dans les boutiques.

J'avais été heureuse de constater que mes yeux n'étaient plus rouges, depuis presque un an, ils étaient d'une couleur caramel foncé, ce qui me permettait de me balader parmi les humains normaux sans qu'ils ne me demandent si je n'étais pas malade, cela m'étais malheureusement arrivé à plusieurs reprises lorsque j'avais commencé à vivre parmi eux.

Je me sentais toujours seule, ma seule amie était la vieille dame qui tenait l'une des boutiques dans laquelle je me rendais régulièrement lorsque j'allais en ville, à chaque fois que j'allais la voir, nous prenions le temps de discuter de tout et de rien, elle était seule depuis que sa fille s'était marié et avait suivit son mari à New York et Catherine se sentait triste depuis qu'elle était partit, je me faisais donc un plaisir d'aller discuter avec elle aussi souvent que possible en prenant soin toutefois de ne jamais venir aux heures de repas par crainte qu'elle ait la mauvaise idée de m'inviter.

Hier, Catherine m'avait justement gardé une robe qu'elle jugeait faite pour moi, j'avoue que je n'avais pas pu la contredire, cette robe était magnifique, un tissus en satin rouge absolument incroyable, je n'avais pas pu résister, malheureusement, je n'avais nulle part où aller pour la porter et ce vêtement était incontestablement fait pour assister à une soirée de qualité.

En soupirant, je posai la robe sur mon lit et décidais qu'il était temps de partir à la chasse. Sautant par la fenêtre, je retombai gracieusement au sol et allais me mettre à courir lorsque je fus prise dans une vision

Jasper... Jasper de nouveau tué par un autre soldat, l'un de leur ennemie avait apparemment infiltré leur armée pour prendre des informations, Jasper l'avait découvert et allait se faire poignarder puis son corps jeté dans une petite rivière à proximité.

- Mon dieu, Jasper! Murmurai-je horrifié, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté?

Je ne savais pas quand aurait lieu cette vision et je ne voulais pas prendre de risque, comme la première fois, la seule chose dont j'étais réellement sur, c'est que je devais le sauver, je ne pouvais pas le laisser périr, cela m'étais trop douloureux. Je me mis donc à courir sachant que la guerre faisait toujours rage dans le sud et je savais dans quel direction je devais aller, tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était d'arriver à temps.

Il me fallut courir plus de quatre jours, principalement par ce qu'il me fallait être très prudente durant la journée et me cacher chaque fois que je sentais des humains, par ailleurs, il n'était pas facile de courir avec la robe que je portais.

Deux nouvelles visions me permirent de situer le lieu exact où se trouver le camp dans lequel se était Jasper, il était à plus de deux cent kilomètres à l'ouest du lieu où je l'avait vu pour la première fois. J'étais arrivé dans la matinée et je savais qu'il me fallait attendre la nuit pour aller le voir et le prévenir, je montais donc dans un arbre bien caché aux yeux de tous et observa le camp durant toute la journée.

Mon coeur fit un bon dans ma poitrine lorsque je le vit au loin parler avec un autre soldat, je voulais courir vers lui, l'enlever et l'emmener loin de tout ça, loin du danger, loin de la mort, j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir le faire, lui dire que je l'aimait, mais cela était impossible, nous étions trop différent, j'étais un monstre qui buvait du sang et lui était si beau et si vivant.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi je me mis à sangloter, peut-être la peine de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais mien, peut-être la solitude pesante que je vivais au quotidien, peut-être la lassitude de ne pas savoir ce que j'étais. J'avais tenté de faire des recherches et ce que j'avais trouvé bien que ressemblant relevait plus des contes que de la réalité de ce que je semblais être, je pouvais me balader au soleil même si ma peau brillait, je pouvais tenir une gousse d'ail même si l'odeur était incroyablement écœurante, je pouvais sourire sans mettre à nu des canines ridicules, non, je ne pouvais pas être ce que les gens appeler dans leurs livres un vampire.

Enfin, le soleil me fit le plaisir de disparaître à l'horizon et je me redressais sur ma branche pour descendre de cet arbre où j'avais dû attendre perché toute la journée.

En un bond, je fus à proximité du camp cherchant des yeux celui qui avait emprisonné mon coeur mort, je scannai les tentes une par une espérant le voir sortir de l'une d'entre elle, je dû attendre longtemps, très longtemps lorsqu'enfin il apparut à l'entré, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il en était sortit. La chance était de mon côté puisqu'il était seul, je me mis donc à courir vers lui avant qu'il entre et que je sois obligé d'attendre une journée de plus.

Lorsque je fus derrière lui, je plaquai une de mes mains sur sa bouche et le bloquer d'un bras afin de l'empêcher de se débattre et de se faire mal dans le processus.

- Chut Jasper, murmurai-je, c'est Alice

Il se raidit dans mes bras aussitôt, totalement immobile, il soupira grossièrement, j'espérais que cela voulait dire qu'il était soulagé.

- Si j'enlève ma main, tu me promets de ne pas faire de bruit?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, dès que je l'eus libéré, il se tourna vers moi étirant un magnifique sourire sur son visage auquel je me fis un plaisir de répondre, je lui fis signe de me suivre.

Dès que nous fument suffisamment éloigné, je me tournai vers lui en fronçant les sourcils prête à lui reprocher d'être resté dans l'armée

- Jasp...

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je fus si choqué que je me statufiai sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement, même mon cerveau parut arrêter de fonctionner, il se recula en me scrutant intensément.

Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il en baissant les yeux, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce désir me torturer éternellement

- Je... heu... ne... ne t'excuse pas, baragouinai-je en baissant moi-même le regard, je...et bien, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté Jasper, je t'avais demandé de t'éloigner du danger et...

- Pourquoi? Qui es-tu? Je... je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais... je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier et si tu veux tout savoir Alice, j'espérais te revoir en restant dans l'armée

Je relevai la tête surprise par cette révélation, était-il réellement resté dans l'armée en espérant se mettre en danger dans l'espoir que je réapparaisse?

- Et bien, c'est réussit, murmurai-je pour moi même

- Quoi dont?

- Heu... il y a un soldat ennemie dans ton camp, il s'est infiltré et tu es sur le point de le découvrir et...

- Je sais...

- Je te demande pardon? M'écriai-je

- Je pense que c'est Mathew, mais je n'ai pas de preuve, je voulais le confondre ce soir et...

- Et tu vas mourir si tu fais ça! Le coupai-je folle de rage, je t'avais dit de rester loin du danger Jasper et toi tu reste dans l'armée!

Il fronça les sourcils et s'empara de mes mains, il fut certainement surpris par la température de mon corps par ce qu'il tenta de les frictionner

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dis-je en me reculant

- Tu as si froid...

- Je sais, ça n'a pas d'importance, ce qui est important pour le moment, c'est de t'éviter de périr... ne peux-tu pas partir d'ici?

- Si c'est avec toi, je suis prêt à le faire, répondit-il en s'emparant de nouveau de mes mains

- Pardon?

- Alice, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni pourquoi tu t'efforces de me sauver, mais ce qui est sur c'est que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu occupe chacune de mes pensées

- Jasper, soupirai-je en retenant mes sanglots, je... je t'es vu bien avant de te rencontrer, je t'es vu mourir et quelque chose au fond de moi...

- Attends, que veux-tu dire, tu m'as vu? S'étonna t-il en se reculant légèrement

- Dans... mes visions, murmurai-je tremblante

- Des visions? Répéta t-il

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire Jasper, mais écoute moi s'il te plait

- Je te crois

- Il faut absolument que tu ne t'approche pas de ce Mathew, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, tu ne me connais pas et...

- Je te crois! S'exclama t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe, je te crois Alice mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es, je ne veux pas que tu repartes à nouveau, je ne veux pas me demander si j'aurai la chance de te revoir un jour

Je fermai les yeux, pleurant silencieusement, peut-être n'aurai-je pas dû lui parler de mes visions? Peut-être aurais-je dû simplement tenter de l'aider autrement, sans... sans le voir...

- Jasper, je me sens très proche de toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est le cas, malheureusement nous sommes trop différent, je suis dangereuse...

- Je sais que tu es différente, après tout tu m'as porté à bout de bras sur plusieurs kilomètres sans peine, tu as fait un bond incroyable... je sais ça, mais je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse à nouveau, peut importe ce que tu es, m'assura t-il

- Non, je pourrais te tuer moi même Jasper et je me le pardonnerais jamais, s'il te plait, je te demande juste de t'éloigner du danger, enfuis-toi, construis ta vie, une belle vie, mari toi, fais des enfants... ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrais t'offrir Jasper...

- Alors que m'importe d'être en sécurité! S'écria t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

- S'il te plait, je ne veux pas le tuer, avouai-je en grinçant des dents, si tu ne pars pas je vais devoir m'occuper de Mathew moi même

Il releva la tête, découvrant une expression horrifié, je me fustigeai intérieurement, je n'avais pas eu l'intention de lui faire peur, mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre s'il refusait de m'écouter, aussi atroce que cela puisse paraître, j'étais prête à tuer pour lui, pour le garder en vie.

- Emmène-moi avec toi, supplia t-il

- Quoi? Mais... je viens de te dire que j'étais capable de tuer et toi tu veux venir avec moi?

- S'il te plais, je veux venir avec toi, tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais quitter l'armée

Je soupirai bruyamment, peut-être pourrais-je l'emmener au moins le temps de m'assurer qu'il aille bien? Je me savais incapable de lui offrir une vie avec moi, mais au moins je pourrais l'aider à construire la sienne, à rencontrer quelqu'un de bien et lorsque je saurais sur que sa sécurité n'est plus en danger, alors je pourrais disparaître

- Bien, grimaçai-je, mais tu dois comprendre que nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble

- Pourquoi?

- Par ce que je pourrais te tuer! Hurlai-je exaspéré, ne comprends-tu pas ce que je tente de te dire? Je ne suis pas normal, je ne suis même pas sur d'être encore humaine!

Il fit un pas en arrière, comme si je l'avait frappé et je me mis à sangloter attristé par sa réaction, mais il devait comprendre, il devait savoir que je pourrais le tuer si je perdais le contrôle, que même s'il venait avec moi, il devrait toujours y avoir une distance de sécurité entre nous.

- Bien, soupira t-il visiblement déçu, mais je veux quand même venir, en revanche, il va falloir que je prévienne mes supérieurs pour Mathew...

- Vas le chercher et ramène le à l'entrée du camp

- Que comptes-tu faire? Me demanda t-il perplexe

- Je vais l'interroger pour savoir comment il communique avec ses alliés, ensuite tu pourras prévenir les autres et on partira

Il étira un sourire confiant et se pencha pour m'embrasser de nouveau, mais je me reculai à contre coeur en secouant la tête pour lui signifier ma désapprobation, il m'adressa un sourire repentant et retourna vers le camp pour aller chercher Mathew.


	3. Chapter 3

DECOUVERTE

Pov Alice

Je n'avais pas eu à attendre Jasper longtemps, quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec ce fameux Mathew, celui-là même que j'avais vu assassiné celui que j'aimais et en le voyant face à moi la tête haute, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le tuer.

- Qui est-elle? Demanda-t-il en me scrutant avec curiosité

J'étais resté immobile à quelques dizaines de mètres, fixant l'homme en question, lutant contre moi-même, j'avais dû arrêter de respirer

- Nous savons que tu t'es infiltré dans le camp, déclara soudainement Jasper

La vision s'imposa à moi la seconde d'après, que je sois là ou non, Mathew allait poignarder Jasper et tenter de me poignarder à mon tour ensuite. Je bondissais rapidement pour m'interposer entre eux au moment même ou il sortit son couteau pour poignarder l'homme de mes rêves, je ne sentis même pas la lame me toucher, en revanche, je l'entendis se briser lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec ma poitrine. Je relevai la tête en grognant et agrippa son cou avec force.

- Alice?

Je grognais plus fort en soulevant le corps de l'imbécile au dessus de ma tête et je le projetais à quelques mètres derrière moi, j'entendais Jasper m'appeler encore et encore, je savais qu'il me serait difficile de lui expliquer cela, mais ma colère avait prit le dessus et je n'étais pas prête à me calmer.

D'un bond, je fus près du corps de Mathew qui criait dans la douleur, apparemment, il s'était cassé le bras en retombant au sol.

- Est-ce que tu es le seul à être entré dans le camp? Grondai-je en empoignant sa veste, comment communiques-tu avec les autres?

L'homme au sol écarquilla les yeux, il tremblait, mais je ne savais pas si c'était de peur ou de douleur.

- Je...

Il se tut, ce qui me fit rugir plus fort

- Réponds!

- Oui... oui, je suis seul, je devais profiter d'une des patrouille pour rencontrer mon agent de liaison, il est se fait passer pour un civil

- Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as essayé de faire tout à l'heure, mais c'est ton jour de chance, nous te laissons partir, si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce qui vient de se passer, je te trouverais et crois-moi, ta fin sera douloureuse, suis-je clair?

Il hocha la tête avec véhémence et je le relâchais pour le laisser partir en courant. Dès qu'il fut hors de ma vue, ma colère s'évapora, mais à présent, je devais faire face à Jasper...

- Désolé, murmurai-je en me tournant vers lui

Il restait là, totalement immobile, apparemment incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, cela ne me surpris pas, en revanche, j'étais beaucoup plus attristé que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

- Je pense... je crois qu'il est préférable que je parte, soufflais-je en retenant mes sanglots, s'il te plait, quitte l'armée

- Non! S'écria-t-il soudainement, je veux venir avec toi...

Je m'immobilisais, confuse, je pensais l'avoir effrayé, ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal, rien n'était possible entre nous, autant ne pas faire trainer les choses inutilement.

Je fis un bond pour me planter devant lui, il sursauta, surpris par ma soudaine proximité. Je me contentais de mirer son visage un moment, sans rien dire, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit possible de rester avec lui, mais ça ne l'était pas, nous n'étions pas du même monde, j'étais dangereuse, beaucoup trop

- Tu es mon ange gardien, déclara-t-il en m'adressant un sourire

Je lui rendis son sourire, mais je savais le mien triste, je devais le dégouter de moi, lui faire peur, faire en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus me revoir...

Je passais doucement le bout des doigts sur sa joue, il frissonna

- Sais-tu ce que j'ai fais après m'être réveillé ainsi, Jasper? Murmurais-je en passant mon nez sur son cou, j'ai sauté sur un homme que je n'avais jamais vu et je l'aie vidé de son sang, il est mort, devant sa maison, dans mes bras

Mon amour déglutit en sentant mes dents gratter doucement sa peau, il cessa même de respirer

- Je suis un monstre, soufflais-je tristement, et tu es la dernière personne à laquelle je voudrais faire du mal, promets-moi de quitter l'armée, s'il te plait?

Il recula légèrement la tête pour me mirer, il paraissait si triste

- Je veux être avec toi, souffla-t-il faiblement

- Et moi, je veux que tu restes en vie, rétorquai-je en souriant tristement, crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien

Je ne le laissais pas répondre, mes lèvres se posèrent furtivement sur les siennes et je disparus rapidement ne lui laissant aucune chance de me faire changer d'avis.

Un peu plus de six mois que j'avais laissé Jasper derrière moi, je n'osais pas provoquer mes visions et j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne fasse rien le mettant en danger, rien qui m'oblige à retourner vers lui, je savais qu'il me serait impossible de le laisser de nouveau.

Juste après l'avoir laissé, j'avais passé plus de deux semaines en haut d'un arbre, à penser encore et encore à lui, à me demander comment je pourrais supporter cette vie sans l'amour qu'il semblait prêt à m'offrir, comment supporter cette solitude. J'avais mal et même si j'étais parvenu à me construire un semblant de vie, ne pas pouvoir la partager avec qui que ce soit était une vraie torture. Je voulais aimer, je voulais l'aimer...

J'avais décidé de changer de ville, déménager, en fait, c'était plus une façon de m'occuper, par ailleurs, les gens commençaient certainement à se poser des questions sur moi, ma façon de vivre, la couleur de mes iris, mon étrangeté ne passait pas inaperçu, j'avais déjà entendu quelques commères commenter le fait que je ne sois pas marié, qu'une jeune femme ne devrait pas vivre seule...

Alors, je partais, peut-être espérai-je également arrêter de penser à Jasper, cela me paraissait cependant impossible, je pensais à lui tous le temps et je remerciais le ciel que sa vie ne soit jusque là pas en danger, du moins, jusqu'ici, je n'avais eu aucune vision me disant le contraire.

J'avais choisi de vivre dans le New Jersey, à la vérité, j'avais choisi ce lieu au hasard, tentant au mieux d'éviter les lieux trop ensoleillés.

J'avais trouvé une jolie maison sur deux étages, mon pouvoir était un sacré avantage pour ce genre de transaction, pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à profiter de quoi que ce soit, ni de ce nouvel emménagement, ni de ces nouveaux magasins, rien... rien ne me permettait de chasser l'ange blond de mon esprit...

Pov Jasper

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle m'avait laissé après m'avoir embrassé, elle était partit comme ça, sans un mot, disparut, sans même me laisser une chance de tenter de la convaincre.

Je me fichais de ce qu'elle était, qu'elle soit plus forte, dangereuse, je l'aimais, j'étais incapable de comprendre comment il m'était possible d'être aussi sur de ressentir cela pour une femme que je connaissais à peine, mais je l'aimais, à l'instant ou mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Après son départ, j'avais pensé à quitter l'armée comme elle me l'avait demandé, mais j'avais vite fait disparaître cette idée stupide de mon esprit, elle m'avait déjà sauvé deux fois et j'espérais bien qu'elle le fasse une troisième, pendant longtemps, j'avais été prêt à me faire tuer pour cette guerre inutile, à présent, j'étais prêt à prendre le risque de mourir par amour. Il est vrai que je ne cessais de me demander ce qu'elle était, personne, homme ou femme, ne pouvait posséder une telle force, une telle rapidité, mais même lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué avoir tué cet homme, mon amour n'en avait pas pour autant été entaché, cela était impossible, inconcevable.

Aujourd'hui, je partais en patrouille avec mes frères d'armes, des ennemis avaient été repérés près de la frontière et nous devions les débusqués.

- Tu es prêt? Me demanda John en entrant dans la tente

Je me tournais vers lui et hocha lentement la tête, j'en étais arrivé à espérer être blessé et je me sentais coupable d'espérer cela lorsque je n'étais pas seul.

Je sortais de la tente pour rejoindre les autres avec mon ami sur les talons

- Est-ce que ça va? Tu sembles si différent depuis un certain temps

- Je vais bien, murmurai-je sans prendre la peine de le regarder

- Sur?

- Sur

Il n'insista pas d'avantage, oui, j'étais différent, Alice avait tout changé, je ne vivais que pour la revoir, je me fichais totalement de cette guerre à présent, je me fichais même totalement de ma vie, sans elle. Ses yeux dorés hantaient chacune de mes nuits, parfois, j'entendais sa voix, au fond de moi je savais, je savais que je lui appartenais et qu'elle était à moi, ma place était auprès d'elle.

Mes pensées toujours occupés par cette femme magnifique, me permettaient au moins de passer mes journées rapidement, celle-ci n'avait pas été différente des autres, je suivais les autres en silence.

Au retour, je décidais d'aller faire un tour seul, encore une fois, je n'espérais qu'être en danger. Après deux heures de promenade aux limites des frontières ennemies, je fis demi-tour en soupirant, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que je révérais mon amour.

- Bueno, acabo de encontrar una joyería! Entendis-je derrière moi

Il s'agissait là d'une voix magnifique, presque aussi pure que celle de mon amour, je fis volte-face pour découvrir une petite femme aux long cheveux brun, elle portait une robe noir et me regardait fixement de ces étranges iris rougeâtres, elle ressemblait à Alice, mais semblait pourtant être son parfait contraire.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide, ma'am? Demandai-je inquiet de trouver cette femme seule au milieu de nulle part

Elle s'approcha en une seconde, j'en fus si surpris que je reculais d'un pas

- Tu es... comme elle, murmurai-je décontenancé

- Comme elle? Répéta la jeune femme avec un fort accent espagnol, aurais-tu rencontré l'un d'entre nous?

- L'un d'entre vous, je ne sais pas, ses yeux à elle étaient dorés

La jeune femme sourit et commença à me tourner autour comme une bête furieuse, me revins alors les paroles d'Alice lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué avoir tué un homme, cette femme devant moi allait-elle me tuer?

- Comment s'appelait-elle?

Je réfléchis une seconde, cette femme pourrait peut-être me permettre de retrouver celle que j'aimais, peut-être la connaissait-elle?

- Alice, lâchai-je, est-ce que tu l'as connais?

- Non, mais ça ne vas pas tarder, mi amore, ricana-t-elle

Je fronçais les sourcils, que voulait cette femme?

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? Me risquai-je à demander

- Tu ne sais donc pas, ne te l'a t-elle pas dit?

- Non, je sais qu'elle est différente, mais rien de plus

Elle continua à me tourner autour durant plusieurs minutes sans ajouter un mot, puis elle se planta devant moi, son sourire s'étira un peu plus, mais malgré son expression joyeuse, sa beauté, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, cette femme était dangereuse, bien plus que celle qui s'était approprié mon cœur.

- Je pense que tu pourrais m'être utile, soldat, souffla-t-elle soudainement

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je sentis une violente douleur au niveau du cou, puis elle me souleva et se mit à courir avec moi sur son dos tendit que la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Alors que la mort semblait me tendre les bras en me gratifiant de la pire des douleurs, je pensais à Alice, j'aurais tant voulu la revoir, j'aurais tant voulu lui dire, lui avouer que je l'aimais...


	4. Chapter 4

SUR LA LIGNE

Pov Alice

Six ans plus tard:

Je tournais au coin de la petite rue près de chez moi avec mon nouveau manteau dans les bras, mon goût pour les vêtements me permettait de ne pas penser à ce qui me rendait triste, à ne pas penser à Jasper.

Depuis des années maintenant, je n'avais plus aucune vision de lui, étant sur que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, une vision me serait forcement venu, j'en avais déduis qu'il devait vivre quelque part, heureux, peut-être avec une femme.

La dernière fois que je l'avais laissé, je m'étais juré de mettre de la distance entre nous, c'est donc ce que j'avais fait en emménageant au Canada. Les paysages étaient magnifiques et trouver une maison au milieu de nulle part ne m'avais pas pris longtemps, je n'avais même pas besoin d'aller très loin pour chasser. Ma résistance à la soif était maintenant sans faille et je pouvais à ma guise sortir en ville et même assister à des soirées, je vivais presque comme un être humain normal, presque.

Mais le quotidien que j'étais parvenu à me construire, les occupations qui meublaient ma vie, tout cela ne me rendait pas heureuse, rien ne me permettais d'oublier Jasper. Malgré le semblant de vie sociale que j'avais, j'étais toujours seule, m'efforçant de ne pas m'approcher trop prêt des humains de peur qu'ils ne remarques mes différences, il est vrai que la plupart ne se posait jamais de question, mais certains, plus rare, pouvaient être perspicace, même s'ils ne devinaient pas ce que j'étais réellement, la couleur de mes yeux ou la température de mon cœur pouvait en emmener quelques uns à se poser des questions. Heureusement pour ça, mon don m'était très utile.

Je poussais la porte en chêne pour pénétrer dans mon petit chalet, j'allais de suite accrocher mon nouveau manteau sur un cintre avant de redescendre pour allumer un feu dans la cheminé, bien sur, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir chaud, mais j'adorai entendre les flammes crépiter, même l'odeur me plaisait. J'avais acheté de nombreux bouquins afin de me tenir occuper, alors j'en attrapai un au hasard et m'installais tranquillement sur le divan pour le lire.

J'étirais un sourire en prenant conscience qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire d'un chevalier partant à la guerre, je lisais jusqu'à la moitié du livre, puis le referma incapable de me concentrer ma lecture tant mon esprit était concentré sur Jasper, si concentré, que c'est à ce moment là que je le vis.

Il était dans un camp, différent, ses magnifiques iris bleues remplacés par du rouge sang, sa peau scintillait au soleil, comme la mienne. Il marchait fièrement au milieu des tentes pour rejoindre une petite brune aux cheveux très long et au regard aussi rouge que le sien, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et sa tête pivota dans ma direction, son sourire s'étira lentement et la seconde suivante, il fonçait vers moi, se déplaçant aussi vite que j'en étais capable. Dans la scène suivante, il tenait la tête d'un homme par les cheveux

Je revenais à la réalité, mon corps secoué de spasmes violents, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de suite que je sanglotais tant j'étais horrifié par cette vision, Jasper était devenu comme moi, apparemment, il obéissait à cette monstrueuse femme, tuant dès qu'elle lui en donnait l'ordre.

La culpabilité me frappa comme un mur de briques, si je l'avais emmené avec moi, peut-être serait-il encore humain, peut-être serait-il plus heureux, je me serais arrangé pour le rendre heureux, avec ou sans moi, mais au lieu de ça, je l'avais juste lâchement laissé derrière moi.

Je me redressais raide comme un piquet, je devais aller le chercher, à présent, il était comme moi, à présent, je pouvais être avec lui. Ces pensées étaient honteuse, mais une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de la chance qui m'était offerte.

Je secouais la tête pour tenter de me reprendre, attrapa mon sac afin d'en sortir le plus d'argent possible et me précipita à l'extérieur de la maison pour courir vers lui, je ne savais pas exactement où il se trouvait, mes seuls indices étant un désert ensoleillé au milieu duquel un camp avait été construit.

Alors je courrais, le plus vite qu'il me fut possible, je courrais vers lui, me dirigeant vers le sud, espérant pouvoir le retrouver rapidement. Pendant ma course, divers scénarios se jouaient dans mon esprit, suivit par une vision me permettant de prévoir le dénouement des plans que je tentais de mettre en place pour le sortir de cet enfer, parce que plus je le voyais dans cet horrible camp, plus je comprenais qu'il était prisonnier, de corps, mais surtout d'esprit.

Je ne comprenais pas comment une telle chose avait pu m'échapper, comment mes visions avaient pu me trahir à ce point, moi qui leur vouer une confiance sans faille, je commençais à regretter d'avoir confier ma vie entière à un pouvoir qui visiblement aurait pu défaillir à tout moment.

Je commençais par fouiller l'Arizona de long en large, je dû louer une chambre dans un hôtel miteux afin de rester caché la journée tant le soleil régnait dans cette région, bien que cela me contrariait plus qu'autre chose, j'eus tout le temps nécessaire afin de penser à mon plan, malheureusement, dans la plupart des versions, je finissais par mourir, tué par l'un des soldats de cette Maria et je fus attristé d'apprendre que Jasper ne serait pas en mesure de me reconnaître, je ne pouvais donc pas simplement arriver discrètement pour lui demander de me suivre, non, j'allais devoir être plus intelligente que ça.

Deux jours après, je reprenais la route prête à ratisser le Nouveau Mexique, je fis la même chose m'installant dans une chambre d'hôtel la journée et parcourant l'état la nuit, encore une fois, aucune trace du camp nulle part. Je n'avais malheureusement que très peu d'indication, je ne connaissais pas du tout cette région ayant toujours préféré les lieux pluvieux à ceux où le soleil dominait.

Je repris la route dès le lendemain pour passer au Texas et je fus rapidement sur que je n'étais plus très loin du but, je sentais des odeurs inconnus, des odeurs différentes de celles des humains, plus prononcés, plus agréables également. Je passais ma journée caché aux regards des humains, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir enfin repartir, cherchant toujours la meilleur solution, mais je ne trouvais pas, il n'y avait qu'une vision dans laquelle je ne mourrais pas, celle dans laquelle je proposais mes services à cette horrible femme, j'avais vu qu'elle serait très intéressé par mes visions et qu'elle me permettrait de rester pour jouer un rôle clé dans l'anticipation du déroulement des guerres auxquelles elle se livrait. J'étais plus qu'étonné de constater qu'il existant tant de mes semblables, encore plus de savoir qu'ils se battaient pour gagner des territoires de chasse. Heureusement pour moi, durant le voyage, les visions m'apparaissaient en rafale me permettant d'en apprendre suffisamment, Maria avait pratiquement éradiqué tous les autres clans, les seuls qui lui posaient toujours problèmes étaient principalement établis au Mexique et en Californie.

Après une dernière vérification, je me décidais donc pour la solution qui me convenait le moins, j'offrirais mes services à cette Maria, même si je n'étais pas sur que Jasper me permettrait pour autant de l'emmener loin de tout cela, malgré mes efforts, je ne voyais pas le plus important, la conversation que j'avais l'intention d'avoir avec lui ne m'apparaissait pas.

Enfin, l'obscurité me fit le plaisir de pointer son nez. Je me redressais en prenant soin de vérifier qu'aucun humain ne pouvait me voir partir et je sautais de mon perchoir pour me mettre à courir dans la direction des odeurs me chatouillant agréablement le nez.

Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps, le camp se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres au nord, près de la frontière, avant même que je ne m'approche trop près, une vision m'informa que j'allais être accueillit par trois vampires arrivant de nulle part, je décidais de les esquiver en les détournant pour pénétrer directement dans le camp.

Le terrain devait faire plusieurs hectares, il était gigantesque, entouré de grands piquets en bois enfoncés profondément dans le sol, je dû à plusieurs reprises éviter d'autres soldats, ce lieu en était truffé, si bien que j'en arrivais à me demander s'il n'aurait pas été plus simple de laisser ses gardes m'emmener jusqu'à elle.

De nouveau, une vision s'imposa à moi et je sus que j'avais été repéré, les trois vampires gardant le périmètre nord du camp savaient que j'étais là et ils avaient prévenu je ne sais comment un autre groupe chargé d'aller prévenir leur maitresse qu'un intrus se baladait sur ses terres. Il me fallut ruser pour atteindre la grille immense en fer que je poussais doucement pour me faire immédiatement encercler par une quinzaine de gardes grognant leur hargne sur moi.

- Qui es-tu? Siffla un grand blond que je reconnus de suite comme Peter

Je l'avais vu à quelques reprises discuter avec Jasper dans mes vision, apparemment, ils s'entendaient bien, peut-être même étaient-ils amis.

- Bonsoir, Peter, souriais-je en scrutant son visage éclairé par les torches illuminant la cour, je m'appelle Alice et je suis venu rencontrer Maria

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ma présentation

- Comment connais-tu mon nom?

- Pourrais-tu appeler ta maitresse, s'il te plait? Éludai-je

Sans un mot il se retourna lentement, s'immobilisa quelques secondes et pivota de nouveau vers moi le visage impassible

- Elle arrive, se contenta-t-il de m'annoncer

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gardes, Peter me regardait perplexe essayant sans doute de deviner d'où je pouvais le connaître.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là? Chantonna la voix de Maria

Elle s'avança doucement pour sortir de l'ombre, elle était aussi belle que dans mes visions, aussi belle que cruel. Je baladais mes yeux sur le groupe face à moi, cherchant désespérément Jasper des yeux, mais il ne semblait être nulle part.

- Je m'appelle Alice, me présentais-je en tentant de ne pas montrer ma peur, je vis seule depuis de longues années à la recherche d'un lieu où m'établir, me rendre utile

Maria s'approcha de moi et je dû faire preuve de retenu pour ne pas lui écraser son sale petit cou pour ce qu'elle avait fait à celui que j'aimais. Elle tourna lentement autour de moi, me scrutant, me jaugeant avec un sourire lugubre collé aux lèvres.

- Et en quoi pourrais-tu m'être utile? Souffla-t-elle doucement contre mon oreille

- Je vois l'avenir

Elle se redressa pour me regarder, elle paraissait septique

- C'est ce qui m'a permit de savoir que je devais venir ici, rajoutai-je, que tu t'appelle Maria et que je pourrais t'être utile

- Il est vrai que tu sembles intéressante, mais il va me falloir plus que ce genre d'information pour me convaincre, tu pourrais tout aussi bien faire partie d'un clan ennemie, d'ailleurs l'étrange couleur de tes yeux ne m'inspire pas confiance

Je déglutis cherchant comment lui prouver mes dires lorsqu'une courte vision m'apporta la solution

- Mes yeux sont de cette couleur parce que j'ai été contrainte de me nourrir différemment pendant longtemps, expliquai-je doucement, concernant la preuve dont tu as besoin... permets-moi de combattre ton meilleur guerrier, proposai-je en souriant

Elle se mit à rire en se tournant vers Peter

- Le major n'est pas encore là, ce sera donc à toi de relever le défit, ordonna-t-elle à son attention

- Oui maitresse, répondit-il docilement en s'avançant vers moi

Il ne paraissait pas ravi de devoir m'affronter et j'aurais aimé comprendre pourquoi. S'attendait-il à perdre?

- Ce n'est certainement pas la meilleurs idée que tu es eu, gamine! Grogna-t-il avant de s'élancer sur moi

Je l'esquivais facilement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, consciente que s'il parvenait à me toucher, s'en serrait fini de moi. Il grogna dans ma direction, plus qu'énervé de ne pas parvenir à m'atteindre, las, j'esquivais une nouvelle attaque sans m'éloigner de lui, me contentant de me baisser au raz du sol au moment même ou son poing s'élança vers mon visage, je tirais d'un coup sec sur ses jambes pour le faire tomber

- Assez! S'écria Maria en se plaçant entre nous

Elle se tourna pour me faire face, son sourire s'élégissant un peu plus, mais je vis brusquement son intention de me frapper, j'eus juste le temps de me pencher en arrière laissant sa main frôler mon visage

- Tu prévois chaque coup? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je me redressais

- Je vois chaque coup à l'avance, acquiesçais-je

- Peux-tu me faire une autre démonstration?

Je me concentrais espérant parvenir à provoquer une vison utile, en règle général, je les laissais venir à moi, elles m'annonçaient les dangers, ce qui jusqu'ici m'avais toujours suffis. Fort heureusement pour moi, la concentration paya rapidement puisque je vis Jasper revenir avec un homme sur le dos.

- Un de tes gardes va arriver avec un homme sur le dos, dis-je en reportant mon attention sur elle, il sera la dans douze secondes et arrivera du côté nord

Elle se tourna dans la direction en question et je fus sur qu'elle devait compter les secondes dans son esprit tordu. Lorsque je vis Jasper à l'autre bout de la cour, je remerciais le ciel que mon cœur ne puisse plus battre, il était magnifique, différent, mais tout aussi attrayant, il balança le corps de l'homme gémissant au sol et s'avança vers nous. J'aurais voulu lui sauter dans les bras et m'enfuir avec lui, mais en faisant cela, je savais qu'il me repousserait en me demandant qui je pouvais bien être.

- Major, chantonna Maria, c'est toujours un plaisir de constater que tu remplis chaque mission que je te confis

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, son regard semblait si vide, comme mort. Maria se retourna vers moi et me tendit sa main que j'attrapais à contre cœur, il m'était très difficile de me concentrer sur elle alors que Jasper était là, juste à côté de moi. Maria m'attira à ses côtés, me plantant face à Jasper qui enfin, leva les yeux sur moi. Il fronça les sourcils, peut-être se rappelait-il de quelque chose?

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir un nouveau trésor parmi les nôtres, amore. Elle s'appelle Alice, je compte sur toi pour l'aider à s'installer et commencer sa formation dès demain. Elle m'adressa un sourire confiant. Ton don est très utile, mais il est important que tu saches tout de même t'en passer

Je hochais la tête en m'efforçant de ne pas regarder Jasper, il me fit signe de le suivre et je marchais vers ma nouvelle vie espérant trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à l'autre bout du camp, devant une tente misérable

- Suis-moi

Je le suivais donc à l'intérieur, pensant qu'il allait me donner mes premières instructions, mais j'avais eu tord de relâcher ma garde.

Il agrippa violemment mon cou et me plaqua au sol, ses yeux aimantant les miens, il resta à planer sur moi pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, il paraissait... me sonder

- Tes yeux sont différents, marmonna-t-il pour lui même

Je hochais doucement la tête

- Je ressens des émotions étranges venant de toi, m'informa-t-il d'une voix dure, je finirais par découvrir ce que tu caches

- Je ne cache rien, Jasper, me pressai-je de répondre

Il se redressa en sifflant

- Comment connais-tu mon nom? Exigea-t-il en serrant mon cou un peu plus fort

- Mon don, me contentai-je de répondre en m'efforçant de ne pas sangloter

Il bondit brusquement sur ses pieds et s'installa sur la seule chaise disponible

- Et quel est-il?

- J'ai... des visions de l'avenir, murmurai-je en me relevant à mon tour

Son visage se fendit en un sourire moqueur, sans un mot, il se leva et disparut à l'extérieur.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit de fortune me demandant comment j'avais pu laisser cela arriver, Jasper était devenu si dur, son sourire n'était plus innocent, charmant, ses iris n'étaient plus noyés dans une mer azur, mais dans le rouge du sang de ses victimes, pourtant, malgré cela, je l'aimais toujours autant.


	5. Chapter 5

ADAPTATION

Pov Alice

J'étais resté assise sur le lit toute la nuit à sangloter, je ne savais pas quoi faire, Jasper semblait me haïr et je ne voyais rien qui pourrait m'aider. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer de m'adapter, ce qui était loin de me plaire.

Une vision m'informa que Jasper allait venir me chercher, il faisait encore nuit et j'appréhendais déjà de lui faire face à nouveau. Je me levais pour me planter devant l'entrée de la tente, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Lorsqu'il pénétra sous la tente, il fut si surpris de me trouver à l'attendre qu'il eut un mouvement de recule, je souriais en secouant la tête. Il me scruta en fronçant les sourcils, je baissais alors les yeux en effaçant le sourire sur mes lèvres

- Suis-moi! M'ordonna-t-il froidement

Il se retourna pour sortir et je le suivais à l'extérieur, sans un mot, il me fit traverser tout le camp pour m'emmener jusqu'à ce que nous soyons face à un énorme trou dans le sol que trois vampires semblaient partager.

- Si tu désobéis, tu seras laissé ici durant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines, selon ce que tu auras fait, me prévint-il

Je déglutis, je me doutais que ce ne serait pas facile de rester dans cet enfer, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on me traiterait de la sorte, surtout pas Jasper.

Il se retourna, plissa les yeux en m'observant ou plutôt en me sondant

- Tes émotions sont étranges, marmonna-t-il en me scrutant

Je fermais furtivement les yeux en me demandant comment il pouvait être à ce point au courant de ce que je ressentais.

- Je ressens les émotions, répondit-il à ma question silencieuse

Je rouvris les yeux avec une expression qui devait marquer mon horreur. Avait-il ressentit mon amour pour lui? La gêne et la peur me prirent de suite à la gorge et je baissais les yeux au sol en tentant de pousser ses sentiments au loin.

- Pourquoi la gêne? Me demanda-t-il

- Pour rien! Grognais-je en relevant les yeux sur lui

La seconde suivante, il était à quelques centimètres de mon visage, les dents découvertes et un grognement menaçant s'échappant de sa poitrine

- Lorsque je te pose une question, tu réponds! Siffla-t-il en aimantant son regard au mien

Je ne voulais rien d'autre que pleurer, le Jasper que j'avais connus... que j'avais abandonné était si doux, si gentil. Celui que j'avais devant moi était brutal et apparemment, il ne ressentait absolument plus rien pour moi, ce qui creusa un trou gigantesque dans ma poitrine, rien ne me paraissait plus douloureux que d'avoir perdu son affection. Je ravalais mes sanglots sans le quitter des yeux, essayant de mon mieux de cacher la culpabilité que je ressentais à son égard, tout était de ma faute, il était devenu ainsi par ma faute. Malgré son comportement blessant, il n'était pas question pour moi de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois, quoi qu'il m'en coute, je me promis de parvenir à le sauver de cet enfer.

- N'es-tu pas censé m'entrainer? Éludai-je

Sa main voyagea sur mon cou qu'il enserra sans me faire de mal

- Tes sentiments sont étranges, répéta-t-il, pourquoi ressens-tu ça?

Je voyais à son expression qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner avant que je n'ai accepté de répondre, je décidais donc de lui dire la vérité... ou presque.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui te ressemblais il y a des années, murmurai-je peiné, j'ai dû l'abandonner pour le protéger... à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, rien à voir avec toi

Il dégagea sa main, apparemment satisfait par mon aveu et recula d'un pas

- Penses-tu pouvoir gérer cette situation?

Je savais qu'il allait me proposer de laisser Peter s'occuper de moi en lui répondant que non, alors je le devançait

- Non, je pense que je serais sans doute plus à l'aise avec Peter, soupirais-je en fermant furtivement les yeux

Il hocha doucement la tête et me fit signe de le suivre pour m'emmener jusqu'à Peter qui ne paraissait pas très heureux à l'idée de devoir s'encombrer de moi.

Celui-ci m'entraina pratiquement toute la journée avec d'autres soldats, cela aurait pu être facile mais dans la mesure ou il m'avait expressément interdit d'utiliser mon don, ma journée se termina avec un bras à moitié arraché et quelques morsures dont je me serais bien passé.

Cette routine continua durant plus d'un mois, un mois ou je ne voyais pratiquement jamais Jasper, un mois durant lequel Maria n'était pas venu me voir, un mois pendant lequel je dû me remettre à boire du sang humain me félicitant que mon don me permette de choisir mes proies, ce qui ne m'empêcher pas pour autant de me sentir coupable.

Je vivais clairement en enfer, non seulement mon quotidien n'était fait que de combats et de violence, mais en plus, j'avais récemment apprit que Jasper était l'amant de Maria, ce qui eut le don de briser un peu plus mon cœur mort.

Il faisait nuit lorsque je rentrais dans ma tente après avoir entendu Peter plaisanter à ce sujet, pour ma part, c'était loin de me faire rire, mais encore une fois, j'étais la seule responsable, la seule à qui je pouvais en tenir rigueur, mais à cause de cette nouvelle information, je n'étais plus très sur d'être capable de sortir Jasper de là, s'il était l'amant de Maria, voudrait-il réellement la quitter? Peut-être était-il amoureux d'elle? Peut-être avais-je fais tout cela pour rien?

Assise sur le lit de fortune, je me pris la tête entre les mains, sanglotant ma peine, ma colère et mon désespoir. Je savais qu'il y aurait bientôt une bataille et je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir aider cette sorcière de Maria sans Jasper à la clé, parce qu'il était la seule raison de ma présence, la seule raison qui me permettait de supporter de vivre ici

- Je pensais que tu irais mieux si je m'éloignais de toi, entendis-je soudainement

Devinant qu'il s'agissait de lui, je ne prenais pas la peine de relever la tête

- Tu entre toujours dans les tentes des femmes de cette façon? Demandai-je sarcastique

Je l'entendis s'approcher lentement pour se planter devant moi et relever mon visage du doigt

- Ne comprends-tu pas? Grommela-t-il en m'adressant un sourire mauvais. Maria t'a mit sous ma tutelle, cela veut dire que tu m'appartiens

Une soudaine vague de luxure s'insinua en moi et il posa violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dans mon esprit, je pensais au premier baiser que j'avais partagé avec lui lorsqu'il était encore humain, c'était si différent, il était si différent. Ce baiser n'était pas tendre et doux, il était possessif et marqué par le désir. En repensant à l'amour que j'avais ressentis pour lui durant toutes ces années, à l'amour que je ressentais encore pour lui aujourd'hui alors qu'il m'embrassait sans se soucier que je le veuille ou non, je ne pouvais que me sentir d'avantage coupable. J'avais tant espéré pouvoir un jour être proche de lui en étant sur de ne pas lui faire de mal, pouvoir l'aimer sans retenu et maintenant que j'avais enfin la chance de ne pas avoir à contrôler mes gestes ou ma soif en sa présence, il ne m'aimait plus, il ne se souvenait même pas de moi, rien, j'étais juste une sorte de cadeau que sa maitresse lui avait fait.

Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes et me repoussa sur le lit

- N'as-tu pas assez de femmes à ta disposition pour te sentir obligé de me prendre? Grommelai-je en fermant les yeux

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de planer sur moi en passant sa langue sur mon cou tout en se frottant contre mon centre. Je pouvais sentir son érection et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le supplier de me faire l'amour, mais comment faire une telle demande à quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas?

Sa langue glissa jusqu'à mon décolleté, son grondement mua peu à peu en ronronnement et il s'arrêta brusquement.

Je rouvrais les yeux pour le découvrir confus, les sourcils froncés. Les ronronnements s'étaient interrompues et il se redressa pour se lever, les yeux rivés au sol, il ne semblait pas comprendre lui même ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Cela te permettra de ne plus être ennuyé par les autres mâles, marmonna-t-il

Menteur, pensais-je. Depuis mon arrivé, j'avais à de nombreuses reprises échappé aux assauts des mâles sans problème grâce à mon don, ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas nécessaire et il le savait.

- Et bien, je suppose que je devrais te dire merci, soupirais-je en me redressant à mon tour

Il disparut, me laissant seule sur le lit. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qui venait d'arriver, mais du peu que j'avais pu constater depuis mon arrivé ici, il devait certainement faire ça avec toutes les femelles qui lui étaient confiées.

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais parlé qu'avec Peter, Jasper et Maria, mais le lendemain matin, Charlotte vint me chercher sur ordre de sa maitresse pour me conduire dans une autre partie du camp, apparemment, une fois qu'on avait reçu une formation au combat, on était déplacé pour vivre avec les autres. Elle m'amena jusqu'à ma nouvelle tente, exactement la même, équipé de la même façon, un lit et une chaise. Je comprenais à présent que le lit devait uniquement servir à avoir des rapports sexuel, ce qui me fis doucement sourire.

- Est-ce que tu parviens à t'adapter? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement

- Oui, me contentais-je de répondre

- Bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas vivre avec nous

Je regardais autour de moi, dans cette partie du clan, il y avait au moins une centaine de vampires, ce qui était loin de me rassurer

- Pourquoi?

- Chaque vampire avec des dons sont d'abord isolés de l'autre côté pour être entrainé avant d'être amené ici, c'est pour éviter que tu te fasse tuer dès ton arrivé, ton don te rends plus précieuse que la plupart d'entre nous, Maria essaye de vous préserver aussi longtemps que possible

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en lui souriant tristement

- Puis-je te poser une question? S'enquit-elle doucement

- Bien sur

- Pourquoi être venu ici? Tu étais libre, tu avais tout et tu es venu dans cet enfer, pourquoi?

Je baissais la tête en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir me confier, j'en avais tellement besoin

- Parce que c'est ce que je mérite, murmurai-je en pénétrant dans la tente

En soupirant, je me laissais tomber sur le lit, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais devoir faire pour atteindre mon but, plus le temps passait et plus il me paraissait impossible de faire sortir Jasper d'ici.

En parlant de Jasper, celui-ci apparut soudainement devant mon lit, apparemment amusé par je ne sais quoi.

- Viens, se contenta-t-il de dire

Je me levais pour le suivre jusqu'à une tente immense que je devinais comme étant celle de Maria, effectivement, lorsqu'il repoussa le tissu faisant office de porte, celui-ci laissa apparaître la jolie brune assise sur un fauteuil avec quatre gardes autour d'elle.

Son visage s'illumina soudainement et elle fit signe à Jasper de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit en me laissant derrière lui. Lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, je crus mourir, mais ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, je repoussais rapidement ce poignard cruellement enfoncé dans mon cœur et étira un léger sourire sur mes lèvres en regardant Maria.

- Alice! Chantonna-t-elle en me faisant signe de m'assoir autour de la table, justement, j'ai besoin de tes conseils, nous allons pouvoir découvrir si tu es vraiment aussi doué que tu le prétends

Je hochais la tête en m'installant sur l'une des chaises disponibles

- Voilà, fit-elle en pointant une carte sur la table, nous allons attaquer un clan voisin, mais nous nous demandions si nous devions les prendre par le nord ou par l'ouest...

- Puis-je toucher la carte?

- Bien sur

Je posais la main sur le papier en question et la vision s'imposa à moi dans la seconde.

- Tu en es encore à me tester, murmurai-je en secouant doucement la tête. Dans ma vision, tu contournais par le sud et en faisant cette erreur, tu perdras plusieurs de tes soldats dont lui, dis-je en pointant du doigt le géant derrière elle

- Tu es très impressionnante, marmonna-t-elle en souriant, je ne comprends pas encore ce qui t'as poussé à nous rejoindre, mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir laissé en vie

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de reporter mon attention sur la table et de reposer ma main sur la carte. Après quelques secondes à explorer les différentes possibilités, je relevais la tête dans sa direction en souriant.

- Prenez par l'ouest, lorsque vous arriverez, soyez discret, l'un de leur garde semble très doué pour repérer le danger, il n'y a qu'une dizaine de vampires sous les ordres d'un grand brun

- Parfait! S'écria-t-elle visiblement satisfaite, tu peux y aller

Je me levais pour sortir de la tente, mais elle m'interpella avant que je n'ai le temps de sortir

- Alice, tu te rends compte que si nous apprenons que tu as mentis ou trahis, tu mourras?

- Je sais, dis-je en disparaissant à l'extérieur

Je me pressais de retourner jusqu'à ma tente toujours torturé par le baiser échangé entre Jasper et ce monstre sans cœur, tellement concentré sur ma peine que lorsque la main de Charlotte se posa sur mon bras, je sursautais

- Désolé! S'excusa-t-elle en reculant

- Ce n'est rien, marmonnais-je, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Puis-je te parler une seconde?

Je hochais la tête et la laissa me ramener sous la tente, là, elle s'installa sur le lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle.

- Tout à l'heure, lorsque le major est venu te chercher, j'ai remarqué quelque chose, murmura-t-elle en souriant

Je levais un sourcil, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu remarquer

- J'ai un don moi aussi, m'expliqua-t-elle avec une expression malicieuse, bien sur, ce don n'intéresse pas Maria, mais je l'aime, je trouve qu'il est utile, en fait, je vois les auras...

- Quoi?

- Les auras, répéta-t-elle, c'est une sorte de halo qui entoure les gens et apparemment, celle du major et la tienne semblent en osmose, ils s'aimantent

Je fus heureuse, horrifié et stupéfaite en même temps, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

- Et?

- Et en général, cela veut dire qu'il est ton compagnon, ton âme sœur

Je restais coite durant une bonne minute, Charlotte scrutant mon expression avec intérêt. Personne ne devait apprendre ce lien qui semblait exister entre Jasper et moi, personne, pas même lui.

- Tu es sur de ça?

- Absolument

- Bien, dans ce cas, j'espère que je peux te faire confiance en te demandant de garder ça pour toi

Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment perplexe, mais il était inutile de prendre le risque de laisser Jasper apprendre ça tant qu'il n'était pas sortit des griffes de Maria, cela pourrait même être dangereux et quitte à mourir, je préférais que ce soit en le sortant du camp plutôt qu'en provoquant la jalousie de Maria.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Charlotte

- Peux-tu faire ça pour moi? Éludai-je en posant doucement ma main sur son épaule

Elle hocha la tête toujours curieuse de comprendre pourquoi, elle ne posa cependant pas plus de question. Au moment ou j'allais retirer ma main de son épaule, une vision s'imposa à moi.

Je vis Charlotte et Peter se rencontrant dans un coin reculé du camp, ils étaient apparemment très amoureux mais devaient garder ça pour eux et donc rester discret.

Une autre vision m'apparut presque aussitôt, celle-ci beaucoup moins agréable que la première. Charlotte venait de se faire démembrer par un soldat sous les yeux de Jasper et de Maria, puis Peter, fou de rage tentait d'atteindre Maria pour la tuer et se retrouva avec six soldats bondissant sur lui...

La vision s'interrompit et je sentis Charlotte me secouer violemment

- Alice? Paniqua-t-elle, Alice, ça va?

- Oui, soupirai-je, oui, très bien, je viens juste d'avoir une vision

- Ha oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Peter se présenta au moment même ou j'allais devoir inventer un mensonge. J'étais décidé à tenter d'aider Charlotte et Peter à changer le cour de leur destin, mais je comptais bien utiliser cela à mon avantage pour demander à Peter de m'aider.

- C'est l'heure de l'entrainement, marmonna-t-il en adressant un furtif regard à Charlotte

Je hochai la tête et le suivit jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement, lorsque nous fument suffisamment éloigné, je pressais le pas pour rattraper la distance entre nous et lui agrippa le bras.

Il se retourna et posa les yeux sur ma main qui le tenait en levant un sourcil

- Je dois te parler

Il plissa le front, apparemment inquiet de ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il n'aimait pas me savoir ici, il avait justement peur que je vois quelque chose de compromettant pour lui et celle qu'il aimait.

- De quoi? Demanda-t-il sèchement

- De Charlotte et toi, répondis-je

Il me tira violemment pour m'entrainer entre deux tentes

- C'est elle qui t'en a parlé? Grogna-t-il

- Tu connais mon don, Peter, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on se confit à moi, dis-je en me dégageant de sa poigne. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à Maria, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, tentais-je de le rassurer

Il se redressa et recula d'un pas en me scrutant minutieusement

- Je vais t'aider, mais en échange, tu vas devoir m'aider

- Et en quoi pourrais-tu m'aider? Demanda-t-il moqueur

- Dans peu de temps, Maria donnera l'ordre de tuer Charlotte, du peu que j'ai pu voir, elle disait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle...

Peter recula encore d'un pas comme si je l'avais frappé, il paraissait totalement choqué. Il serra les poings en levant les yeux sur moi et après quelques minutes de silence, il hocha lentement la tête.

- De quoi as-tu besoin?

- Je vais m'arranger pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir d'ici, vous pourrez même aller vivre dans ma maison au Canada, mais en échange, tu devras emmener Jasper

Il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête

- Le major est mon ami, mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le convaincre de nous suivre, soupira-t-il

- Il faudra bien pourtant, sifflai-je

- Pourquoi? Tu ne le connais même pas

- Ça me regarde, grommelai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, mais c'est la condition si tu veux pouvoir emmener Charlotte loin d'ici et sache que si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, il me sera facile de vous retrouver...

- Ok, ok! Grimaça-t-il en levant les mains devant lui, je trouverais un moyen. Il baissa la tête un instant apparemment pour réfléchir. Maria fait tuer les nouveaux nées qui lui sont devenu inutile tous les mois en général, reprit-il, elle l'a fait la semaine dernière, ce qui veut dire qu'il nous reste environ trois semaines pour convaincre Jasper...

- Bien, fais comme tu veux, déchire-le si nécessaire, mais tu dois l'emmener avec vous. Il hocha la tête avec véhémence et me fit signe de poursuivre notre chemin. Ho et une dernière chose, rajoutai-je en le regardant dans les yeux, Jasper ne doit pas savoir que j'y suis pour quelque chose, comprit?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête en souriant faiblement

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-il en baladant les yeux sur les soldats qui avaient déjà commencé l'entrainement. C'est pour le sortir d'ici

- Oui, me contentais-je de répondre

Je me pressais de rejoindre la ligne afin de l'empêcher de me poser plus de questions, je n'avais aucune envie de m'expliquer, si tout se passait comme prévu, je pourrais attirer l'attention de Maria pour leur permettre de s'enfuir, mais j'avais une chance sur deux de mourir, Maria n'étant pas stupide comprendra rapidement que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans leur fuite, en les ayant aidé ou en ne l'ayant pas prévenu de ce qui allait arrivé. J'étais cependant plus que prête à sacrifier ma vie pour permettre à Jasper d'en vivre une meilleur, peu importe qu'il ne souvienne pas de moi, peu importe qu'il ne m'aime plus, moi, je l'aimais toujours et se rajoutant à ce sentiment, la culpabilité qui me rongeait un peu plus chaque jour ne me rendait que plus déterminé.

J'espérais simplement que Peter parviendrait à le convaincre de s'enfuir avec lui, j'avais peur de constater que ce qui le lier avec Maria était plus fort que ce qui paraissait exister entre eux, bien sur, la plupart du temps, Jasper paraissait détaché, se contentant de hocher la tête, je n'avais jamais vu de complicité entre eux, mais j'avais peur de me tromper, il l'embrassait, la touchait avec tant de facilité, cela paraissait si... naturelle?

Deux jours après, alors que je rentrais d'un nouvel entretient avec Maria, j'appris qu'elle allait attaquer le clan dont elle m'avait parlé dans la nuit. Je lui avais proposé de venir, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

Comme à chaque fin de journée, je rentrais dans ma tente après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Charlotte.

J'eus la surprise de trouver Jasper installé sur mon lit, les mains jointes, la tête basse. Il leva les yeux sur moi et me scruta durant quelques secondes, il paraissait chercher je ne sais quoi sur mon visage. Las d'attendre qu'il m'explique le pourquoi de sa présence, je m'installais à mon tour, mais sur la chaise en me demandant si Peter avait été assez discret, je ne voulais pas que Jasper se doute que j'avais quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'idée même qu'ils puissent s'échapper.

- Je te veux, déclara-t-il brusquement

Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, mais mon estomac ne fit qu'un tour, je fermais furtivement les yeux pour m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou et une fois que je fus sur d'avoir repris le contrôle de mes émotions, je pivotais lentement la tête vers lui en prenant soin de garder un visage impassible.

- Je te demande pardon?

- En général, je prends ce que je veux, éluda-t-il en reprenant la contemplation du sol, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression de devoir te demander ton accord

Il paraissait se parler à lui-même, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un dilemme ou une équation, peut-être un mystère.

Je baissais les yeux lorsque les souvenirs de ses lèvres collées à celles de Maria s'imposèrent à moi, mais tenta de me reprendre rapidement avant de le conduire à se poser plus de questions à mon sujet.

Il apparut soudainement devant moi et agrippa violemment mes cheveux me forçant à aimanter mon regard au sien.

- Je n'aime pas être faible, grogna-t-il en serrant les mâchoires, et ce que tu ressens me rends faible...

Je ne répondais pas, bien trop concentré à m'empêcher de sangloter. Ses yeux étaient si sombres, il semblait tellement en colère contre moi. Depuis mon arrivé, j'avais tout fait pour ravaler les émotions que ressentais en sa présence, mais ce n'était pas chose aisé et je venais de découvrir à quel point je n'avais pas été capable de faire ce travail correctement.

Il glissa un doigt sur ma joue, le baladant jusqu'à mon cou

- Pourquoi? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents

En prenant une grande inspiration, je me décidais à lui répondre en espérant que ce que j'allais lui dire serait suffisant.

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux. Comme je te l'aie dis, tu me rappelle quelqu'un, mais il suffit de s'éviter...

- Qui était cet homme?

Je rouvrais les yeux, surprise et effrayé par sa question

- Je ne veux pas parler de lui, dis-je en sentant le venin s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Il a visiblement disparut depuis longtemps

Je tentais de me dégager, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion, il agrippa mon poignée et me poussa sur le lit.

- Je ne vais pas laisser cette faiblesse me ronger, m'expliqua-t-il en planant sur moi, puisque c'est toi qui perturbe mon pouvoir, c'est toi qui va devoir arranger les choses

- Maria te cherche, murmurai-je en souriant faiblement, elle te donnera ce que tu veux

Il siffla en serrant fermement mon cou

- Qui es-tu pour savoir ce que je veux ou ce dont j'ai besoin! Grogna-t-il

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre puisque ses lèvres m'en empêchèrent, avides et possessives. Ce qu'il disait ressentir avait-il réellement à voir avec mes propres sentiments pour lui ou avec le lien que nous partagions et dont Charlotte paraissait être si sur?

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon décolleté et il arracha ma robe violemment. Au fond, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et malgré tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour le cacher, il savait que je l'aimais, j'aurais voulu comprendre si c'était pour ça qu'il ressentait le désir de me toucher de la sorte ou si c'était pour faire en sorte que j'en arrive à le haïr, de toute façon, quelque soit la raison de son comportement, je n'avais pas envi qu'il arrête, je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche, je l'aimais et le voulais depuis si longtemps. Alors en repoussant ma raison, j'enfonçais mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes pour l'attirer plus près de moi et lui rendis son baiser avec autant d'avidité que lui. Il grogna et je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche, visiblement satisfait par ma réaction. Ses mains paraissaient me toucher partout à la fois, passant de mes hanches à mon cou, s'attardant sur mes seins, lorsque sa bouche gagna mon mamelon, je poussais un soupire de soulagement et entoura fermement sa taille entre mes jambes, bien décidé à le laisser faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

Au fil des années, j'avais fini par mettre une croix sur mon désir, mon besoin, mon rêve de pouvoir un jour le toucher comme nous le faisions à cet instant, allant jusqu'à me torturer en l'imaginant amoureux d'une femme, heureux sans moi, j'avais infligé les pires tortures à mon esprit pour tenter de l'oublier sans jamais y parvenir, et maintenant il était ici, contre moi, me caressant et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre que l'encourager à continuer même en sachant que mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas partagés. Il m'était pourtant évident que ce serait la première et la dernière fois que je pourrais profiter de la sensation d'extase que ses caresses me procuraient et ma santé mental ne me permettait pas de le refuser, et ce, malgré la peine que je ressentais en sachant que ma première fois ne serait pas avec le Jasper qui m'avait jadis aimé.

Je fus soudainement prise dans une vision, la même que lorsque j'avais vu ma tête séparé de mon corps après l'évasion de Peter, Charlotte et Jasper, sauf que là, la scène semblait se passer juste avant mon exécution.

_Sais-tu ce qu'il a dit avant que je plante mes dents dans sa chaire tendre? Souriait-elle en tournant autour de moi. Il m'a demandé si je te connaissais, il paraissait très désireux de te retrouver, Alice, ricana-t-elle_

Lorsque la vision disparut, Jasper tenait mon visage entre ses mains, ce fut la première fois que je vis une expression marquant son inquiétude. Il m''interrogea du regard, attendant que je lui explique ce que j'avais vu.

- Maria te cherche, répétai-je en soupirant

Il plissa les yeux, visiblement conscient que j'étais en train de lui mentir

- Veux-tu vraiment que je parte? Me demanda-t-il avec un fort accent

- Oui, mentis-je

Cette fois il parut surpris, peut-être même blessé, il hésita une seconde, puis se recula lentement et se leva pour partir, mais je l'interpellais avant qu'il ne sorte de ma tente

- Ne reviens plus, le suppliai-je dans un murmure

Il ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'il eut disparut à l'extérieur, je me mis à sangloter incontrôlable. Maria savait, elle savait qui j'étais, du moins, elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait vite fait le rapprochement entre Jasper qui lui avait parlé de moi dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait l'aider à me retrouver et moi qui m'était présenté du jour au lendemain lui proposant de rejoindre ses troupes. J'avais été stupide et naïve, il est vrai que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, trop pressé de sortir l'homme que j'aimais de ses griffes, en même temps, comment aurai-je pu me douter que Jasper lui parlerait de moi?

Cette nouvelle était loin d'être bonne, elle emplit cependant mon cœur d'une émotion nouvelle, il voulait me retrouver et quelques minutes avant que sa vie d'humain ne s'achève, il m'aimait encore, il pensait toujours à moi et voulait me retrouver.


	6. Chapter 6

PLAN

Quelques jours plus tard, je repris Peter à part afin de pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

- Quelque chose de nouveau? S'enquit-il visiblement inquiet

- Oui, grimaçai-je, il faut que vous partiez le plus vite possible

- Pourquoi? Maria a-t-elle avancé...

- Non, le coupais-je, elle sait depuis le début que je connais Jasper, elle sait que je suis ici pour lui

- Tu le connaissais avant de venir ici? S'étonna-t-il, je pensais que tu avais eu des visions de lui comme étant ton compagnon...

- Charlotte! Grommelai-je

- Ne lui en veut pas, je me posais beaucoup de questions sur les raisons te poussant à faire ça, on en a parlé et elle n'est pas parvenu à me mentir, l'excusa-t-il

- As-tu déjà parlé à Jasper?

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il allait réfléchir, depuis quelque temps, il en a marre de cette vie, j'ai essayé d'appuyer la dessus, m'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules

- Bon, dans combien de temps pouvez-vous partir?

- Maria veut qu'on aille chercher de nouvelles recrues ce soir en prévision de ceux qui vont être détruits, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire sortir Charlotte

Je réfléchis une seconde, lorsque Peter et Jasper n'étaient pas au camp, en règle général, Charlotte était chargé de s'occuper des nouveaux nés.

- Je vais me débrouiller pour la faire sortir, promis-je

Peter me regarda apparemment pas ravi de laisser sa compagne derrière lui, encore moins de devoir se fié à moi pour la sauver.

- Peter, je jure qu'elle te rejoindra, promis-je avec véhémence, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. Mais toi aussi tu dois me promettre que quoi qu'il arrive, tu conduiras Jasper loin d'ici

- Je t'en fais la promesse, même si je dois le mettre en morceaux, il viendra avec nous

Je poussais un soupire de soulagement, même si je ne connaissais pas Peter, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, il emmènerait Jasper avec lui.

Une vision m'apparut, je vis Peter tenter de convaincre Jasper de ne pas revenir me chercher...

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, grommela Jasper, mais je ne peux pas partir en la laissant derrière moi_

_Elle a choisit d'être au service de Maria, tenta de plaider Peter, tu ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu lui devais quoi que ce soit_

_Alors pourquoi je me sens comme ça, Peter? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur à l'idée de m'éloigner d'elle _

Peter tenta de le convaincre de me laisser derrière en le suppliant de venir avec lui et Charlotte mais celui-ci échoua et Jasper se mit à courir en direction du camp pour me rejoindre

Je revins à la réalité, les yeux inquiets de Peter braqués sur moi, j'étirais un sourire sur mes lèvres, Jasper avait beau ne pas se souvenir de moi, cela ne semblait pas l'empêcher de m'aimer au moins un peu, même sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Lorsque Charlotte vous aura rejoint, Jasper acceptera de partir, mais il voudra faire demi-tour pour venir me chercher, rassure-le en lui disant que je vais vous rejoindre chez moi, je laisserais les indications pour trouver la maison à Charlotte

Peter plissa les yeux, pas très sur de devoir me croire, il avait effectivement raison, mais en lui mentant à lui, j'étais sur que Jasper ne pourrait que le croire puisque lui serait sur de dire la vérité.

- Tu es sur?

- Oui, Peter, soupirai-je, je dois m'assurer que Maria ne nous suivra pas, mentis-je, ne t'inquiète pas, mon don est très efficace, je vous rejoindrais, je tiens trop à revoir Jasper pour la laisser me tuer, souriais-je malicieusement

Il hocha la tête et me demanda d'aller prévenir Charlotte pendant qu'il s'occupait de gérer les nouveaux nées, je retournais donc vers les tentes le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse à l'idée que Jasper serait loin de ce camp ignoble le soir même.

J'arrivais au milieu des tentes et j'entendis Charlotte s'énerver contre l'un des nouveaux nés.

- Toi! Grogna-t-elle, emmène ce connard à la fosse!

Elle se tourna vers moi et étira un sourire sincère sur son jolie visage, Charlotte n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que moi, mais elle avait une longueur de cheveux absolument impressionnante qu'elle attachait toujours, si bien que lorsque je voyais son chignon défait comme il l'était en ce moment, je savais qu'elle venait de se battre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Riais-je en la regardant refaire son chignon

- Cet imbécile m'a touché les fesses! Grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête, sérieusement ton don doit être bien pratique pour ce genre de chose

- Pas que pour ça, souriais-je en repensant à tout ce que j'étais parvenu à éviter grâce à mes visions, tu as un moment à m'accorder?

Elle hocha la tête et me suivit à l'écart. Même si Jasper, Peter et elle était les trois principaux vampires en charges des nouveaux nées, les lieutenant de Maria comme elle les appelait elle même, elle avait d'autres gardes qui eux étaient exclusivement chargés de surveiller le camp en étant le plus discret possible, en fait, on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans qu'elle ne finisse par le savoir, la moindre bagarre, le moindre problème lui était rapporté.

J'emmenais Charlotte jusqu'à ma tente et me planta devant tout en baladant mes yeux autour de nous.

- Tout à l'heure, tu rejoindras Peter et Jasper à l'extérieur, commençais-je en scrutant ses yeux s'agrandirent, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider

- Tu es sur? Murmura-t-elle, Peter et Jasper sont les seuls à pouvoir sortir sans les sentinelles, on ne me laissera pas m'approcher de la grille...

- Charlotte, tu dois me faire confiance, j'ai juré à Peter de te faire sortir de là et je vais tenir ma promesse

- Mais... tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas?

- Je vais vous rejoindre, mais il faut que je m'assure que Maria ne va pas vous suivre et je dois passer voir des amis à moi avant de rentrer au Canada. J'ai une petite maison là bas, elle est situé à une cinquantaine de kilomètres au sud du mont Robson, c'est à l'écart des humains, vous y serez tranquille

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seule ici, grommela-t-elle, Maria va faire une crise lorsqu'elle aura comprit que nous nous sommes échappés

- Je serais partis avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, souriais-je

- Bien, je te fais confiance, dit-elle en me rendant mon sourire, j'ai tellement hâte de voir le monde extérieur

- Je suis sur que ça va te plaire, riais-je gaiement, tu verras, j'ai pleins de robes dans ma penderie, n'hésite pas à te servir, ce sera tellement mieux que les horribles tenues qu'on nous oblige à porter ici

Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes en affichant une expression de bonheur

- Je te remercie, Alice, pour tout

- Je suis heureuse de savoir que tout ira bien pour nous, souriais-je, je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dis à Peter, faite en sorte que Jasper vous suive quoi qu'il arrive, c'est tout ce que je vous demande...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra

Elle leva la tête vers le terrain d'entrainement sur lequel deux nouveaux nées se battaient et soupira en m'adressant un regard d'excuse

- Il faut que j'aille les séparer avant que l'un finisse par arracher la tête de l'autre.

Je hochais la tête et la regarda bondir vers le terrain pour les séparer. Tout était à présent en place, je n'avais plus qu'à trouver la meilleurs façon de faire sortir Charlotte et tout irait bien... pour eux.


	7. Chapter 7

FUITE

Pov Charlotte

J'avais rarement été aussi stressé, je savais que si Maria parvenait à nous rattraper, elle nous tuerait de la pire manière qui soit et la torture ne m'inspirait pas plus que ça.

Lorsque Peter m'avait expliqué que j'étais censé mourir dans très peu de temps, Maria ayant brusquement décidé que mon utilité n'était plus de mise, je m'étais soudainement mise à paniquer, mais Peter me rassura de suite en me disant qu'Alice l'avait prévenu et qu'elle allait nous aider à nous enfuir. Je ne connaissais pas cette fille et je trouvais très étrange qu'elle vienne s'emprisonner d'elle même ici, un lieu dans lequel la plupart d'entre nous ne rêvais que de s'échapper.

Lorsqu'elle s'était présenté au camp, j'avais d'abord pensé qu'elle venait nous espionner, qu'elle était sans doute au service d'un autre chef de camp, mais lorsque j'avais appris que Maria l'avait laissé en vie, donc qu'elle n'était sans doute pas dangereuse, j'avais en suite opté pour la folie, cette fille était forcement cinglé pour s'infliger une telle vie alors qu'elle avait eu la chance de vivre en liberté.

Au fil du temps, elle m'intriguait de plus en plus, elle se tenait toujours à l'écart, toujours en retrait, elle ne parlait à personne, se contentant de rester sous sa tente après les entrainements, parfois, elle restait assise dans un coin du camp à observer.

Et puis, j'avais fini par penser que ses visions l'avait certainement conduit vers son compagnon, mais encore une fois, je m'étais trompé, elle ne paraissait pas être au courant de ce fait. Ce n'est quand discutant avec Peter que j'avais compris une partie du mystère. Pour une raison qui nous échappait encore, Alice voulait absolument sortir le major du camp et apparemment, elle était prête à risquer sa vie pour ça.

Nous pensions nous échapper quelques jours avant mon exécution, mais Alice venait de me prévenir qu'il fallait partir aujourd'hui même, ce serait donc pour ce soir et j'avais beau être effrayé à l'idée de m'échapper, d'être prise, de découvrir le monde extérieur, je me sentais surtout excité, je voulais être libre et vivre mon amour pour Peter sans avoir à me cacher, sans avoir à craindre de mourir ou de le voir mourir à cause de la folie de Maria, j'en avais plus qu'assez de cette femme et de son besoin de pouvoir, son goût pour la mort et son manque de compassion. Nous étions des vampires, soit, mais elle était un monstre, un vrai, elle se délectait de la souffrance des autres, écrasant les clans sur son passage avec ou sans raison.

- Charlotte! Entendis-je chuchoter

Je tournais la tête vers la voix d'Alice. Elle était caché entre deux tentes et me faisait signe de la rejoindre. Il faisait presque nuit et je me doutais qu'il était temps, j'avais souvent eu peur depuis mon réveil dans cette nouvelle vie, mais jamais autant qu'en cet instant.

Dès que je fus près d'elle, elle agrippa fermement mon bras et m'entraina vers le côté nord du camp.

- Tu me fais confiance? Murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement

- Bien sur, répondis-je la voix tremblante

- Alors dès que je te dis de courir, tu ne t'arrête pas avant d'avoir rejoint Peter et Jasper, comprit?

Je hochais la tête avec véhémence, j'étais prête à faire tout ce qu'elle me disait de faire, je n'avais pas seulement peur pour moi, je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée qu'elle reste seule ici, mais je voulais avoir confiance en son don, jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était jamais trompé, alors lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait nous rejoindre, je la croyais.

Elle me fit signe de ne pas bouger et je la vis bondir brusquement derrière la fosse, elle arracha la tête d'une sentinelle qui s'était discrètement positionné à quelques mètres de nous et revint vers moi tout aussi vite.

- Voilà, j'ai trouvé une brèche, maintenant, tu vas passer par là, m'expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigts les piquets en bois solidement enfoncés dans le sol, tu cours dès que je te dis de le faire et lorsque tu les rejoints, vous ne vous arrêtez pas avant d'arriver au Canada, c'est clair?

- Mais... et les sentinelles à l'extérieur?

- L'un est trop occupé à se nourrir en ville en ce moment et tu seras hors de la vue de l'autre pendant suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir t'enfuir sans qu'il ne remarque rien, fais-moi confiance et tout se passera bien, ok?

- Oui, murmurai-je en remerciant le ciel de ne pas pouvoir faire de malaise tant j'avais peur

Je la regardais décompter les secondes, visiblement très concentré, puis elle tourna la tête vers moi

- Maintenant!

Alors je me mis à courir, sautant par dessus les piquets de bois, je courrais vers ma liberté, vers mon amour, vers le monde, je courrais pour ma vie, pour ne plus me battre et peut-être pour être heureuse. Comme me l'avait dit Alice, je n'entendis personne me poursuivre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'étirer un sourire sur mes lèvres en constatent qu'elle avait eu raison, elle nous avait sauvé.

Je courus si vite, que je me retrouvais sur les lieux de la dernière bataille en très peu de temps, lorsque je vis Peter qui m'attendait adossé au mur, le sourire aux lèvres, je lui sautais littéralement au cou.

- Elle a réussi, murmura-t-il soulagé

- Oui, mais nous devons y aller, m'empressai-je de dire en me tournant vers le major, il faut aller vers le Canada

Peter hocha la tête en reportant son attention sur le major qui paraissait être en plein doute

- Tu es sur? Grommela-t-il en regardant Peter, et si Maria parvenait à mettre la main sur elle? Elle lui fera payer pour ça

- Elle nous rejoindra, promit mon compagnon, son don est très efficace, j'ai confiance en elle

- Oui, rajoutai-je en souriant faiblement, elle m'a fait la promesse de venir nous rejoindre dans quelques jours

Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant nous, les bras croisés derrière le dos

- Major, murmurai-je en posa la main sur son épaule, elle m'a garantit qu'elle nous rejoindrait,jusqu'ici tout ce qu'elle a dit s'est avéré vrai, j'ai confiance en elle, pour l'heure, nous devons partir, sinon, nous aurons fait tout ça pour rien... elle aura fait tout ça pour rien...

En soupirant, il se tourna une dernière fois en direction du camp, hocha la tête en nous faisant face de nouveau et se mit à courir vers le nord.

Peter me prit la main en souriant et nous nous miment à courir à notre tour vers notre nouvelle vie

Pov Jasper

Lorsque Peter m'avait avoué vouloir s'enfuir du camp parce qu'il savait que Maria avait l'intention de tuer sa compagne, j'étais prêt à l'aider, mais lorsqu'il m'avait dit que la seule façon dont je pourrait leur venir en aide serait de m'enfuir avec eux, je m'étais statufié.

Je servais l'armée de Maria depuis mon réveil et même si ces derniers temps, je supportais de moins en moins cette vie, je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais aller faire à l'extérieur, par ailleurs, depuis que cette Alice était apparut pour offrir ses services à Maria, m'imaginer mettre de la distance entre nous me paraissait inconcevable, ce qui était loin de me plaire dans la mesure ou je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Il y avait tant de choses que je ne comprenais plus depuis son arrivé, ce sont d'abord les émotions qui émanaient d'elle qui m'interpelèrent, un mélange d'amour intense, de profonde tristesse et de culpabilité, si bien que j'en étais même arrivé à me demander si c'était bien Maria qui m'avait transformé, pourquoi une femme que je ne connaissais pas ressentirait de la culpabilité à mon égard? Je comprenais encore moins son amour, j'avais fini par me dire qu'elle nous avait sans doute vu dans l'une de ses visions, son affection venait peut-être de là. Cependant, à chaque fois que j'avais cédé à l'envie de la toucher, c'est la tristesse qui prédominer dans ses émotions.

Cette fille me paraissait familière, j'avais l'impression de la connaître, même si j'étais sur que ce n'était pas le cas, comment ne pas être perturbé?

Donc lorsque Peter m'avait proposé de m'enfuir avec lui et sa compagne, j'avais d'abord répondu non et puis, il m'avait avoué qu'Alice les avait aidé, j'étais resté coït, me demandant s'il avait raison de lui faire confiance, mais il m'avait garantit que son intuition lui disait qu'Alice était sur, qu'elle ne ferait rien contre eux, alors après m'être assuré qu'elle viendrait avec nous, j'avais décidé d'accepter.

Je voulais vraiment découvrir qui était Alice, je voulais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, je voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais ressentis cette jalousie lorsqu'elle avait vu Maria m'embrasser pour finir par me demander de ne plus m'approcher d'elle lorsque j'avais voulu la toucher. Cette fille était une énigme qui mon rongeait l'esprit à un tel point que je ne parvenais plus à penser à autre chose.

A présent que nous courions vers le Canada depuis maintenant plus de deux jours, découvrant les paysages à mesure que nous avancions, je m'inquiétais de plus en plus à l'idée de l'avoir laissé derrière nous, mais Peter et Charlotte étaient si sur qu'elle viendrait nous rejoindre, si sur de pouvoir lui faire confiance que je les avais suivis à contre cœur, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier la douleur dans ma poitrine qui ne voulait me pousser qu'à faire demi tour pour aller la chercher.

- Nous y sommes presque! S'écria gaiement Charlotte

Le bonheur pur, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait, Charlotte était heureuse, soulagé, exciter, amoureuse, tout comme Peter. Je me sentais également soulagé d'être enfin loin de Maria, loin de ses guerres, de sa soif de sang, de sa folie à laquelle je n'avais que trop participé, mais en laissant cette inconnue derrière moi, j'avais la sensation d'avoir oublié une partie de moi-même.

Nous passions entre les montagnes, tout était blanc, jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir quelque chose d'aussi beau et enfin, la petite maison dont nous avait parlé Charlotte apparut devant nous. Elle était effectivement petite, c'était une sorte de chalet sur deux étages en plein milieu des arbres, totalement à l'écart des humains.

- C'est magnifique! Souffla Charlotte en s'arrêtant devant la petite cour

- Oui, vraiment, rajouta son compagnon

Charlotte lâcha la main de Peter pour courir vers la maison, elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un petit cri strident qui inquiéta de suite Peter, mais moi qui ressentais ses émotions, je savais qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une manifestation de son excitation grandissante, en étirant un sourire, je suivis les deux amoureux à l'intérieur du petit chalet et je m'émerveillais d'en découvrir la décoration, c'était très simple et mignon, tout à fait Alice, pensais-je en étirant d'avantage mon sourire.

Charlotte monta à l'étage en courant comme une enfant, il était si agréable de gouter son bonheur.

- Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait plein de robes dans sa penderie, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point! S'écria Charlotte

L'odeur d'Alice était partout, un mélange fleurit de lilas, violette et une pointe de vanille, comment une femme que je connaissais à peine pouvait me manquer à ce point? Comment son absence pouvait-elle me faire autant de mal?

Je sentis brusquement la main de Peter sur mon épaule

- Elle sera bientôt là, me rassura-t-il

- Elle est vraiment incroyable, marmonnais-je pour moi-même, prendre autant de risque juste pour vous aider à vous enfuir...

Une pointe de culpabilité émana de mon ami et je me détournais de la fenêtre pour lui faire face. Il avait les yeux rivés au sol, les épaules voutées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me cache? Grognais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Elle t'en parlera lorsqu'elle sera ici, se contenta-t-il de répondre

Il se retourna pour monter les escaliers, mais j'agrippais fermement son bras

- Peter! Sifflais-je

- Tu peux me déchirer si tu veux, murmura-t-il sans me retourner, mais cette fille m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire, elle a sauvé ma compagne, alors je ne trahirais pas sa confiance

Je lâchais son bras et le regarda monter les escaliers, je restais un moment immobile au milieu du salon, cherchant ce qu'il avait bien pu me cacher et puis au bout d'un moment, j'empruntais à mon tour les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Il y avait trois chambres, Charlotte avait apparemment déjà choisi celle dans laquelle ils resteraient, alors je parcourais le reste de la maison et en ouvrant la première porte, je tombais sur sa chambre à elle. Il y avait un vase avec des roses fanés renversés sur le sol. Je me baissais pour les ramasser, surpris, la maison était en ordre, il me paraissait étrange de trouver ces fleurs éparpillés au sol, était-elle partit précipitamment?

Je me tournais vers le lit sur lequel était posé un chandail, j'attrapais le vêtement et je le portais à mon nez en inspirant profondément son odeur.

En soupirant, je m'installais sur le lit, le nez toujours collé sur le chandail, je restais là, attendant son arrivé.


	8. Chapter 8

CONSÉQUENCES

Pov Alice

J'avais attendu d'être sur que Charlotte soit assez loin avant d'aller voir Maria afin de la mettre sur une fausse piste, même s'il est vrai que je n'en menais pas large à l'idée de ce qui allait certainement m'arriver, je me sentais d'avantage heureuse de savoir Jasper enfin sortit de cet enfer.

J'allais donc jusqu'à la tente de Maria et demanda au garde devant celle-ci de lui demander de me recevoir. Celui-ci disparut quelques secondes, puis vint me chercher pour m'emmener à l'intérieur.

- Alice! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant, que puis-je faire pour toi?

L'un de ses gardes pénétra soudainement sous la tente et se précipita vers elle, il se pencha doucement pour chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille, pendant que moi, je glissais dans une vision

J'écarquillais les yeux en prenant conscience que Maria était vraiment loin d'être stupide, elle se méfiait de moi depuis le début et elle se doutait que je ne l'aiderais pas à retrouver les fuyards.

- Quoi! S'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement

Elle balada son regard sur moi en reprenant son calme, mais ses yeux étaient plissés, elle paraissait avoir toutes les peines du monde à ne pas me sauter à la gorge.

- Que voulais-tu me dire? Me demanda-t-elle calmement

- Que Peter, Charlotte et Jasper étaient partit vers le nord, lui dis-je en serrant les dents

- Envoyez les sentinelles vers le sud! Gronda-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de moi

Soulagé de constater que mon petit piège avait fonctionné, j'empêchais le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur mon visage d'apparaitre.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois très honnête, Alice, grommela-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de moi

- Je t'ai prévenu dès que j'ai sus qu'ils s'étaient échappé, me défendis-je

Je vis la gifle avant que celle-ci n'atteigne ma joue, mais je ne tentais pas de l'éviter et je reculais de quelques pas sous la force du coup.

- Dès que tu m'as donné ton nom, j'ai sus, siffla-t-elle en se baissant devant moi, j'ai sus que c'était de toi qu'il avait parlé. Elle se redressa en se tournant vers ses gardes. Emmenez-là à la fosse! Grogna-t-elle, je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard

Je ne tentais pas de tergiverser d'avantage, ni de me défendre lorsque deux gardes m'agrippèrent sans ménagement. Il me jetèrent dans le trou immense sans ménagement, j'aurais sans doute dû être effrayé, j'aurais sans doute dû pleurer, mais j'étais bien trop soulagé d'être parvenu à le sortir de là.

Pov Jasper

Trois jours, trois jours que nous étions arrivé dans cette maison, trois jours que j'étais allongé sur ce lit à l'attendre, plus de cinq jours que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Peter était venu me chercher pour me demander de sortir de là, mais je ne voulais pas bouger pour aller chasser, encore moins pour me balader. En soupirant, je me redressais en me demandant si je ne devrais pas retourner là bas pour être sur qu'elle était bien partit. En posant le chandail que je n'avais pas lâché durant ces derniers jours, je vis une sorte de petit cahier dépasser du tiroir de sa table de chevet, je fronçais les sourcils tentant de combattre ma curiosité, mais celle-ci l'emporta rapidement. J'ouvrais doucement le tiroir en question et attrapais le cahier dans lequel je découvris une sorte de journal. Je grinçais des dents, mal à l'aise à l'idée de me permettre de lire ce qu'elle y avait écrit, mais je fus incapable de me retenir, alors j'ouvrais une page au hasard et je commençais la lecture...

_22 février,_

_Depuis que je me suis réveillé seule, il y a maintenant trois ans, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que je suis devenu, après avoir tué cet homme devant sa maison, je suis resté des années dans la foret à l'écart des humains, me contentant des animaux qui la peuplait. Le goût du sang animal n'est pas comparable à celui du sang humain, mais au moins, la culpabilité ne me ronge pas..._

Je me statufiais, totalement effaré d'apprendre qu'elle se nourrissait de sang animal non pas parce qu'elle y avait été obligé comme elle l'avait laissé entendre, mais par choix, elle supportait cette torture par choix et je ne pouvais que me sentir qu'impressionné par sa force et son courage. Je sautais quelques pages au hasard, pour tomber deux mois plus tard.

_15 mai, _

_J'ai des visions de ce garçon depuis des années maintenant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'apparait. Dans la mesure ou je ne me souviens pas de mon passé, je me demande s'il s'agit d'un membre de ma famille, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, ce garçon ne m'inspire pas d'affection fraternel, non, mes sentiments à son égard sont très différents..._

_28 avril, _

_Hier, j'ai rencontré Jasper pour la première fois. Lorsque je l'aie vu à travers mes visions agonisant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Je sais qu'il est stupide de ma part de m'être à ce point prise d'affection pour cet humain, mais c'est plus fort que moi, alors je suis aller le sauver. J'ai couru pour le retrouver blessé sur le champ de bataille, il avait été très difficile de supporter de me balader au milieu de tout ce sang, j'avais tellement peur de l'attaquer. Dans un premier temps, j'ai juste arrêté de respirer pour le ramener au camp, mais j'ai fini par lui parler. Malgré ses blessures, il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions, alors j'ai finis par lui demander de se taire. J'étais totalement hypnotisé par ses magnifiques yeux bleus, il est si beau et j'ai trouvé très amusant que même alors qu'il agonisait, il prit tout de même le temps de me complimenter. Comment un ange aussi doux peut-il se retrouver au milieu de cet enfer? Me demandais-je en le portant jusqu'au camp. Je l'aie ramené sous l'une des tentes et il m'a demandé comment il pourrait me revoir, bien sur, je me suis bien garder de lui répondre, je voulais juste qu'il m'oublie, Jasper n'a pas besoin d'un monstre comme moi dans sa vie. Je l'aie donc laissé après lui avoir demandé de quitter l'armée..._

J'étais tellement abasourdie parce que je venais de lire que le petit cahier me glissa des mains, je restais là, scrutant sa chute sur le sol, totalement incapable de me mouvoir durant un long moment, me contentant de regarder le cahier comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau des trésors, de la preuve que, sans le savoir, je n'avais jamais été seul, quelqu'un m'avait aimé durant toutes les années ou je croyais ne rien avoir d'important à chérir en ce monde.

Je soupirais en me demandant si j'étais bien le Jasper dont elle parlait, bien que je savais que c'était le cas, j'avais un mal fou à croire que quelqu'un s'était à ce point prit d'affection pour moi, comment avais-je pu oublié quelque chose de si important, alors que j'étais parvenu à préserver quelques souvenirs futiles de ma vie d'humain?

Après une bonne heure sans bouger d'un pouce, je tendis la main pour reprendre le cahier et pris une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la lecture.

_5 juillet, _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'acheter une maison, je supporte à présent très bien d'être en présence des humains, même s'il est parfois encore difficile de me priver, mes visions me permettent d'éviter les incidents, alors je vais essayer de vivre le plus normalement possible, il est déjà assez difficile d'être seule, essayer d'avoir un semblant de vie sociale ne pourra pas me faire de mal. _

_Je tente de ne pas penser à Jasper, mais à la vérité, il semble hanter mon esprit chaque minute de chaque jour, j'espère seulement qu'il est heureux..._

_30 septembre, _

_Je me suis découvert une passion pour les vêtements, cela me permets de me changer un peu les idées, mais ça ne m'aide pas à oublier Jasper, il me semble que je resterais éternellement emprisonné dans ses filets..._

_3 décembre,_

_Je pense à déménager de nouveau, malgré mes efforts, les gens en ville se demandent pourquoi une jeune femme de mon age vit seule, ils trouvent également que mes yeux ont une couleur étrange, alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de partir..._

_16 février,_

_Je suis de plus en plus à l'aise au milieu des humains, à présent, je me permets même d'apparaitre à certaines soirées, aller au théâtre, toutes ces activités occupent mon temps, mais certainement pas mon cœur, je pense toujours à Jasper, je m'empêche de trop me concentrer sur lui pour éviter de provoquer mes visions, mais quoi que je fasse, je sais que je ne parviendrais jamais à le chasser de mon esprit..._

_2 mai, _

_Une fois de plus, je suis aller sauver Jasper. Lorsque ma vision m'informa qu'il était encore sur le point de perdre la vie, j'avais d'abord été furieuse et je comptais bien le lui faire savoir, mais en arrivant jusqu'à lui, il me coupa dans mon élan en m'embrassant avant de m'avouer qu'il était resté dans l'armée dans l'espoir que je revienne le sauver. Il m'a dit qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il accepterait de quitter l'armée uniquement si je l'emmenais avec moi. J'étais anéantis, parce que ces mots qui n'aurait dû que m'inspirer du bonheur, ne pouvait en fait que me peiner, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce que je voulais. _

_J'avais d'abord accepté, espérant au moins pouvoir veiller sur lui le temps que la guerre s'achève enfin, mais après lui avoir montrer mon côté le plus sombre, je changeais d'avis. Être témoin de ma colère ne l'avait cependant pas découragé, il voulait toujours venir avec moi en me disant que j'étais un ange, le sien. Alors en retenant mes sanglots, je décidais d'essayer de lui faire peur en lui avouant mon meurtre, en lui avouant que je buvais du sang et enfin, cela parut fonctionner, mais il tenta de nouveau de me convaincre de le laisser venir avec moi. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir l'emmener, je ne rêvais que de lui, je ne voulais que lui depuis si longtemps, mais je l'aime trop pour être à ce point égoïste, comment pourrais-je prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle, de le tuer? Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de l'empêcher de vivre heureux, en sécurité avec une femme normale. Je me contentais donc de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître à nouveau de sa vie..._

Je dû faire une nouvelle pause, accablé parce que je lisais, choqué de prendre conscience que cette femme avait passé des années à essayer de me garder en sécurité, elle m'avait sauvé et je n'en avais aucun souvenir...

Ce fut bien la première fois depuis mon réveil dans cette nouvelle vie que le venin embrumait ma vision, il me fallut donc attendre que mes sanglots se soient calmés pour continuer.

_8 juin,_

_Après avoir quitté Jasper, j'ai passé deux semaines dans la foret, je suis resté à sangloter comme une enfant en haut d'un arbre, je prie le ciel de ne plus jamais le revoir dans mes visions parce je sais qu'il me serait impossible de le laisser une nouvelle fois, je n'en aurais jamais la force..._

Je pris une grande inspiration, totalement effaré par les informations que je venais d'intégrer. Comment un monstre comme moi pouvait avoir la chance d'être à ce point aimé?

Je secouais la tête en me levant et commença à avancer à une lenteur affligeante vers le couloir. Je descendais les escaliers et tombais sur Peter lisant un livre installé sur le divan, il leva la tête dans ma direction et plissa le front.

- Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais! Grognais-je en tenant fermement le cahier d'Alice dans la main droite

- Jasper... je...

- Je sais que je la connaissais lorsque j'étais humain! Sifflais-je en tremblant sous l'effet de la colère, maintenant, je veux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit!

- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle te connaissais depuis si longtemps, murmura-t-il en posant son livre sur la petite table devant lui. Elle est venu me voir un jour en me disant qu'elle avait vu Maria ordonner l'exécution de Charlotte, commença-t-il, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à la seule condition que je m'arrange pour te faire venir avec nous... elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire beaucoup plus, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules, mais lorsque je lui aie demandé si c'était pour pour toi qu'elle était venu au camp, si c'était dans l'unique but de t'en faire sortir, elle m'a juste répondu que oui...

Je me laissais tomber sur le divan près de lui, je ne savais pas s'il était possible pour un vampire d'être malade, mais j'avais la sensation d'en avoir tous les symptômes...

- Je ne mérite pas ça, grommelai-je entre mes dents, elle a prit tant de risques...

- Elle ne voulait pas non plus que tu le sache, reprit-il doucement, mais Charlotte à remarqué que vous étiez compagnons...

- Quoi! M'écriais-je en me relevant brusquement

- Alice ne le savait pas elle-même, c'est Charlotte qui a remarqué que vos auras étaient liés, elle lui a fait promettre de ne rien te dire

- Pourquoi?

- Peut-être qu'elle voulait te l'apprendre elle-même, proposa-t-il distraitement

- Je dois aller la chercher, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

Peter s'interposa pour m'empêcher de sortir, je grognais menaçant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je te conseil vivement de ne pas rester sur mon chemin! Grondais-je prêt à le mettre en morceaux si nécessaire

- Major, elle a fait tout ça pour te sortir des griffes de Maria, tu ne peux pas y retourner, d'ailleurs si elle revenait alors que toi tu es repartis là bas, que suis-je censé lui dire?

- Cela fait cinq jours que nous sommes partit, elle devrait déjà être ici, grommelai-je, maintenant pousse-toi si tu ne veux pas que Charlotte se retrouve en deuil!

Il secoua la tête en soupirant et se décala sur le côté en essayant de me convaincre de ne pas repartir, mais je ne l'écoutais plus, je courrais aussi vite que ma vitesse me le permettait vers elle...


	9. Chapter 9

SAVE YOU

Pov Alice

Je crachais le venin de ma bouche, le vampire que Maria avait mit sur moi me torturait depuis des jours et même si la plupart de mes blessures se refermaient rapidement, j'avais perdu beaucoup de venin et je commençais vraiment à m'affaiblir. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il était possible de souffrir à ce point en étant immortel, mais malgré cela, je ne pouvais pas regretter. Jasper était à présent loin de cet enfer et c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Je savais qu'au fond, il devait y avoir un résidu de l'humanité qui l'avait jadis habité. Jasper avait été un homme doux et bon, j'étais sur que l'éloigner de Maria suffirait à éveiller son humanité et avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourrait-il être heureux? Bien sur, dans mes fantasmes, il était heureux avec moi, mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour l'aimer, quelqu'un qui lui ferait oublier les ténèbres dans lequel l'avait plongé Maria.

- Alors, Alice, est-ce que tu t'amuse? Me demanda Maria en apparaissant devant moi. Sérieusement, est-ce que le major mérite ce que tu supporte en ce moment même?

- Évidemment, soufflais-je faiblement. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne seras jamais en mesure de comprendre, il faut un cœur pour ça

J'étais tellement affaiblis que je sentais à peine la piqure de sa main rentrant en contact avec ma joue. Cette femme était folle, elle était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit et j'avais presque pitié pour elle.

- Si pathétique! Grogna-t-elle

- C'est toi qui est pathétique, Maria. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu rate...

- Ce que je rate? Répéta-t-elle en souriant sombrement. Tu veux dire la torture?

- Je veux dire l'amour, l'abandon de soi. Je suis prête à tout supporter, il est en sécurité loin de toi et c'est tout ce qui compte!

Elle poussa un rugissement haineux, apparemment, elle n'appréciait pas le fait que j'ai amputé son armée de ses deux meilleurs soldats. Son visage passa brusquement de la colère à l'amusement, puis elle se tourna vers le garde chargé de me torturer et celui-ci hocha la tête à son ordre silencieux.

- On va voir jusqu'où tu peux résister, tu finiras par me dire où ils sont, Alice

- Je ne sais pas où ils sont! Grognais-je. Je suis trop faible pour avoir des visions!

Cela n'était qu'un demi mensonge, je savais où ils étaient, mais je ne parvenais plus à avoir de vision, j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour ça. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer mourir rapidement en priant pour que celui qui occupait mon cœur depuis tant d'années ne recroise jamais la route de cette sorcière, parce qu'à ce moment là, je ne serais sans doute plus là pour le sauver.

Au moment ou le vampire avança vers moi, je fermais les yeux en attendant bien gentiment ma fin, espérant naïvement que celle-ci ne serait pas trop douloureuse. Mais lorsque j'entendis un bruit de vêtement déchiré, je rouvrais instantanément les yeux pour découvrir le monstre à moitié nu devant moi, Maria m'adressa un clin d'œil visiblement très amusé par mon expression et elle me laissa seule avec le garde qui se léchait les lèvres en prévision.

- Tu vas adoré, salope, me promit-il en souriant

Il écarta mes cuisses sans ménagement, se pencha pour cracher son venin sur moi et la seconde d'après, il me martelait si fort que je crus que j'allais mourir déchiré par ses coups.

Ce fut la pire des tortures, d'autant que celle-ci dura des heures, à un moment, alors que j'avais toujours crus cela impossible, je finis par plonger dans les ténèbres.

Pov Jasper

J'avais couru si vite qu'il m'avait fallut presque deux fois moins de temps pour retourner jusqu'au camp. Bien sur, je savais que je devais d'abord me méfier des sentinelles, dès que j'en fus débarrassé, je fis le tour du terrain afin d'entrer dans le camp par l'arrière, là où je pourrais être le plus discret. Quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais. Je sentais une forte souffrance et je savais qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

Je me cachais discrètement en essayant de ne pas grogner tant j'étais en colère lorsque deux gardes passèrent près de moi.

- Elle n'a toujours pas parlé! Grogna l'un d'eux. Ça fait des jours qu'il l'a torture et elle ne dit rien...

- Je suis sur qu'elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Mark n'a pas pour habitude d'être tendre avec ses maitresses, ria l'autre

Je me statufiais. Sachant que Mark était celui qui prenait le plus de plaisir à torturer, le viol faisant partit de ses spécialité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Furieux, je sortais de ma cachette pour sauter sur les deux enfoirés dont je me débarrasser rapidement avant de me mettre à courir sans me soucier de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait me voir. Je devais la trouver de suite, je devais arrêter sa souffrance, mais avant même que je n'arrive jusqu'au lieu où elle était retenu, tout s'arrêta.

La souffrance, la douleur... il n'y avait plus rien. En arrivant près de la fosse, je tombais face à face avec Mark, il regardait au sol, la tête penché sur le côté, visiblement surprit.

- Évanouie? Marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Il était tellement prit par ce qu'il regardait qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite ma présence. Je m'avançais alors jusqu'à lui et stoppa net en voyant Alice nu par terre, le venin suintant de diverses blessures, tendit que cette enfoiré de Mark avait la bite à l'air.

Il releva brusquement la tête vers moi et je bondissais sur lui avant de lui laisser la chance d'avertir les autres. Je succombais à mon besoin de le faire souffrir et lui arracha la merde entre ses jambes avant de lui fourrer dans la gorge pour le faire taire. Je me pressais à regret de le démembrer et me tourna vers le corps inerte d'Alice.

Je me baissais en essayant de contrôler mes tremblements de rage et après avoir ôté ma chemise pour recouvrir son corps, je la pris dans mes bras et me mis à courir aussi vite que possible incapable d'accepter l'idée qu'elle puisse être morte.

Lorsque je fus suffisamment loin du camp, je la posais doucement au sol et pris quelques secondes pour tenter de retrouver mon calme et me retenir de retourner au camp pour y mettre le feu. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait dû supporter ces tortures, je ne pouvais pas accepter que tout cela soit ma faute.

- Alice? Murmurais-je en priant pour qu'elle soit encore en vie. Alice, tu dois ouvrir les yeux...

Je commençais à réfléchir en me demandant quelle était la ville la plus proche afin de pouvoir la nourrir, mais je me souvins que son régime habituel n'était pas le mien, je la repris alors dans mes bras pour courir jusqu'au bois le plus proche afin de chasser une de ces immondes créatures pour elle.

Après avoir attrapé un cerf, je retournais près d'elle avec l'animal puant dans une main et je me baissais devant son corps qui paraissait endormit. Je dû me faire souffrance pour plonger mes dents dans le cou de l'animal et aspirer son sang afin de le faire couler entre les lèvres d'Alice pour la faire boire. Je réitérais l'opération à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à remuer légèrement.

- Alice, tu m'entends?

Elle poussa un doux gémissement, la pauvre était encore gravement blessé et elle avait perdu beaucoup de venin, il lui faudrait certainement des jours pour se remettre de telles blessures. Je ne pus arrêter le léger sourire qui se propagea sur mon visage, j'étais tellement soulagé qu'elle soit en vie.

- Alice? Essayais-je à nouveau

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur moi, je ressentis une vague de panique la submerger.

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Grogna-t-elle en tentant de se redresser

- C'était à mon tour de te sauver, murmurais-je en lui caressant le visage. Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt

- Es-tu stupide? Hurla-t-elle brusquement. Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Repars maintenant!

Je soupirais en la prenant à nouveau dans mes bras pour reprendre ma course, je devais la ramener chez elle, mais après cela, j'avais la ferme intention de retourner au camp pour en finir avec cette garce de Maria une bonne fois pour toute.

- Lâche-moi! Ordonna-t-elle. Je perds trop de venin, ils vont nous suivre à la trace, c'est stupide, repars là bas!

- Vu le nombre de fois ou tu m'as sauvé, il est vraiment temps que j'en fasse de même pour toi, rétorquai-je en grognant

- Quoi? Souffla-t-elle à peine audible

- Je sais tout, Alice. Tout

Elle resta silencieuse, la bouche grande ouverte alors que j'avançais en direction du Canada et puis après un long silence, elle poussa un grognement et commença à se débattre.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, mais lâche-moi tout de suite!

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle et je ne te lâcherais pas

- Laisse moi...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et reporta son regard sur son corps à moitié nu, puis elle poussa un cri strident en prenant conscience de ses tortures qu'elle avait apparemment oublié quelques minutes.

- Alice, ça va aller, tentais-je de la rassurer en la serrant plus étroitement. Plus personne ne te feras de mal, je le jure

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient comme perdu dans je ne sais quel néant. Ses émotions étaient toujours marqués par l'horreur et le choc, mais elle ne parlait plus, elle était devenu totalement inerte dans mes bras, une poupée de chiffon sans vie.

Je tentais de la rassurer et de l'aider au mieux avec mon don, mais rien n'y faisait, je ne parvins pas à la sortir de sa léthargie. Je m'arrêtais à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de la nourrir, mais elle refusa tout ce que j'essayais de lui donner.

- S'il te plait, nourris-toi, Alice, la suppliai-je

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point invisible au dessus de ma tête, apparemment, même me regarder était devenu insupportable, ce que je pouvais comprendre, après tout, j'étais responsable de son état.

- Je suis tellement désolé, soupirais-je. Tout cela est de ma faute

Je mis plus de deux jours à revenir jusqu'à la petite maison. Charlotte poussa un hurlement en voyant l'état de lequel était Alice et se mit brusquement en colère contre elle.

- Tu avais dis que tout se passerait bien! S'écria-t-elle. Tu avais dis que tu irais bien, que tu nous rejoindrais, mais tu n'en a jamais eu l'intention, n'est-ce pas? Quel était ton vrai plan, Alice? Les laisser te tuer?

Je m'immobilisais en ravalant ma hargne contre Charlotte. Avait-elle réellement raison? Alice n'avait-elle aucune intention de s'enfuir?

- Chérie, recule, grommela Peter en entraina Charlotte à l'écart. Elle est sous le choc, elle ne peut pas te répondre et je ne pense pas que hurler de la sorte va vraiment l'aider.

- Je ne serais pas partis si j'avais sus, sanglota sa compagne. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé derrière moi...

- C'est certainement pour ça qu'elle a voulu nous convaincre qu'elle irait bien, lui répondit-il

Je fermais les yeux un instant avant de tourner la tête vers celle qui m'avait tant de fois sauvé. Je la pris dans mes bras et monta à l'étage pour l'allonger sur son lit.

- Il va falloir que tu te nourrisse, murmurais-je en la serrant doucement contre moi. Je ne me nourrirais pas avant que tu l'es fait

Et avec ça, l'attente commença...


	10. Chapter 10

ÉVEIL

Pov Jasper

Vingt huit jours, douze heures et quarante trois minutes que je tenais fermement ce petit corps dans mes bras. J'avais tout essayé, lui parler, la supplier, utiliser mon don, rien n'y faisait. Ce fut bien la première fois que mon pouvoir ne me donnait pas entière satisfaction. Bien sur, elle avait eu une réaction, mais cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère, j'avais donc abandonné cette option.

Peter m'avait demandé d'aller à la chasse, mais j'avais tout bonnement refusé. J'avais fait une promesse à Alice, je lui avais juré que je ne me nourrirais pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas nourrit elle-même et je comptais bien m'en tenir à ça. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, tout ce qu'elle avait supporté, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Pas question.

Le soleil venait d'apparaître à travers la fenêtre, ses rayons frappant mon avant-bras fermement enroulé autour de sa taille et ce fut à ce moment là que je la sentis gigoter.

Je ne fus pas très sur de ne pas avoir imaginé les mouvements, elle était resté inerte durant des jours et je me demandais si ma soif, mélangé à mes craintes ne me faisait pas délirer à mon tour.

- Lâche-moi, entendis-je faiblement

Je desserrais ma prise autour de son corps sans la relâcher totalement, bien trop heureux de la voir sortir enfin de cette horrible léthargie.

- Alice? Murmurais-je en pivotant légèrement pour lui faire face. Alice, laisse-moi te conduire dehors, tu as besoin de chasser, chérie

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour se braquer sur moi et elle m'adressa un regard si triste que j'eus l'impression de mourir à nouveau. Je tentais de lui faire parvenir une onde de confiance, de calme et d'amour et sa seule réaction fut d'écarquiller ses jolies yeux. Cette réaction était plutôt logique, mais à quoi s'attendait-elle? Comment ne pas l'aimer? J'avais beau ne pas me souvenir de notre rencontre lorsque j'étais toujours humain, mais je pouvais comprendre pourquoi mon humanité était tombé pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, souffla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de mon étreinte. S'il te plaît, lâche-moi

Je fermais furtivement les yeux, attristé et surpris de ressentir une brusque monté de venin sous mes paupières et à contre cœur, je relâchais son corps. Elle pivota doucement pour s'asseoir et se tenir dos à moi, je ne voulais pas la pousser, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Aucune guerre, aucune morsure, aucune souffrance, aucune torture ne m'avait jamais préparé à ça, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais totalement démuni et impuissant pour la première fois de mon existence.

- Laisse-moi t'emmener chasser, la suppliais-je en me redressant à mon tour. Ça fait des semaines que tu ne t'es pas nourris...

Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien et se leva, mais la faiblesse de son corps la fit trébucher et je dû la rattraper pour l'aider à se redresser. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la mienne qui la maintenait fermement, je crus une seconde qu'elle allait m'accepter, me pardonner, mais ce geste ne fut que pour détacher ma prise.

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci

- Alice... je suis...

- Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à me dire que tu es désolé! Grogna-t-elle faiblement

- Je le suis pourtant, avouais-je honteusement. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû te protéger

Elle secoua doucement la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en marchant à une vitesse affligeante.

- Tu ne me dois rien, Jasper, soupira-t-elle. Qu'en est-il de tes amis? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?

Comment pouvait-elle s'inquiéter pour eux après ce qu'elle avait vécu? Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre cette fille. D'où lui venait cette force? Ce courage? Cette compassion?

- Bien grâce à toi, murmurais-je en la regardant ouvrir la fenêtre. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire

Et avec ça, elle sauta par la fenêtre. Je secouais violemment la tête pour sortir de ma stupeur afin de la suivre, sautant à mon tour pour la rejoindre. Elle marchait devant moi, apparemment trop affaiblie pour courir.

- Je peux chasser seule, m'informa-t-elle sans se retourner

- Permets-moi de venir avec toi? Suppliai-je tel un enfant. J'ai besoin de venir avec toi

Elle se contentant de hausser les épaules et j'étirais un faible sourire heureux d'avoir gagner cette bataille. Ce fut la première fois que je menais ce genre de combat, mais de toutes les batailles que j'avais dû mener durant mon existence, celle-ci était la plus importante, la seule qui valait la peine de se battre, la seule que je devais vraiment gagner.

Ses émotions étaient pratiquement indescriptibles tant elle paraissait ne rien ressentir, je ne savais pas comment elle était capable d'une telle chose, mais je n'aimais pas ne rien ressentir venant d'elle.

En soupirant doucement, je la suivais donc sur quelques kilomètres à travers la forêt enneigé, je devais bien m'avouer que j'étais particulièrement curieux et même émerveillé à l'idée de l'observer pendant sa chasse. Je n'aurais jamais cru une telle chose possible, mais lorsque je la vis brusquement s'élancer vers le nord pour bondir sur le dos d'un ours afin d'y planter ses dents. Et bien, même si c'était loin d'être le moment, ce fut la chose la plus incroyablement érotique que j'eus la chance de voir. Elle était si belle.

Durant sa léthargie, j'avais pris le temps de détailler son visage, beaucoup mieux que lorsque nous étions encore au camp, j'aimais ses cheveux courts, j'aimais ses petites fossettes, j'aimais ses yeux en forme d'amande et j'aimais son corps parfait. Elle était magnifique, la plus belle créature que le ciel avait mit sur cette terre, et c'est à cet instant que l'évidence me frappa. Elle avait été créé pour moi, tout comme j'avais été créé pour elle.

Je continuais à la scruter à distance se délectant de l'animal, toujours abasourdie par la révélation qui venait de me frapper. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se releva lentement et se tourna vers moi.

- Tu devrais aller te nourrir, souffla-t-elle en fuyant habilement mon regard

- Et bien, peux-être pourrais-je tenter ton régime? Proposais-je surpris par mes propres paroles

Elle leva un sourcil incrédule avant de se retourner pour prendre soin de la carcasse de l'animal à ses pieds.

- Pourrais-tu m'aider? Demandais-je timidement

Timide? Moi timide? Bon sang!

Elle resta silencieuse en enterrant la carcasse, puis se tourna à nouveau vers moi, durant une seconde, son regard sur moi sembla douloureux et durant cette seconde, je pus goutter à ses émotions et fus surpris d'y trouver de la culpabilité. Dès qu'elle prit conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver, elle se détourna à nouveau de moi et ses émotions disparurent aussitôt.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle une chose pareille? Moi j'avais une très bonne raison de me sentir coupable, enfer! J'en avais des centaines de raisons!

J'étais tiraillé ne sachant pas si je devais assouvir ma curiosité ou me contenter de me taire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Jasper, marmonna-t-elle. Il te suffit de trouver une proie et de sauter dessus

- J'ai besoin de toi, lui assurais-je en m'approchant lentement. Aide-moi, s'il te plais

Encore une fois, je fus happé par une vague de culpabilité, sauf que celle-ci était bien plus puissante que la précédente, si puissante que je faillis en tomber à genoux.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi te sens-tu coupable, Alice? Murmurais-je dans un souffle de mourant

Elle poussa un grognement, se retourna et se mit à courir en direction de la maison. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide? Me grondais-je intérieurement. Elle était mal et je venais de la pousser.

- Alice! Alice attends!

Je me mis à courir derrière elle, puisque je l'avais bouleversé, autant faire le nécessaire pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Je la rattrapais assez facilement pour bondir devant elle et l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Jasper, me supplia-t-elle les yeux clos

- Non. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Pourquoi te sens-tu à ce point coupable, Alice? Je ne ressens rien d'autre venant de toi

Elle leva les yeux sur moi et recula tout en secouant la tête

- Alice, tentais-je à nouveau. Je sais tout... je sais que nous nous sommes rencontré lorsque j'étais humain, je sais que tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps à essayer de me sauver... Alice, s'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas

- Comment... comment sais-tu tout ça?

Un sentiment de honte me transperça de part en part. Comment lui dire que j'avais osé lire son journal?

- Je... j'ai trouvé ton journal

Elle haleta soudainement et ses émotions partirent dans tous les sens, incrédulité, colère, honte, culpabilité... amour

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille? C'était personnel, tu n'avais pas le droit! Hurla-t-elle à mon visage

- Je devais comprendre, Alice! M'emportais-je à mon tour. J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi tu avais fait tout ça, pourquoi tu avais pris autant de risque. Au début, je croyais que tu avais fait ça par bonté d'âme pour sauver Peter et Charlotte, mais j'ai sentis que Peter me cachait quelque chose... je suis désolé, il fallait que je sache

J'avais murmuré la dernière phrase, incapable de me débarrasser de ma honte, elle avait raison, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, de mettre mon nez dans ses tiroirs, mais je n'avais pas pu résister, cette femme était un mystère que j'avais besoin de percé à jour.

Elle recula à nouveau et se mit à sangloter

- Alors, tu sais, grommela-t-elle en plaquant les mains sur son visage. Tu sais que tout est de ma faute

Quoi? Mais de quoi parlait-elle?

- Je ne comprends pas, soufflais-je perturbé par ses paroles. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

- Tout est de ma faute, sanglota-t-elle. Si je ne t'avais pas bêtement abandonné, si j'avais été là pour te protéger de cette sorcière immonde. J'avais peur, j'étais lâche, je n'arrivais pas à supporter l'idée de prendre la responsabilité de te changer, de voler ta vie...je suis tellement désolé, Jasper

La dessus, elle se détourna de moi pour décoller vers la maison en sanglotant incontrôlable. Elle s'en voulait pour ce qui m'était arrivé? Elle s'en voulait à cause de ce que Maria avait fait? Parce qu'elle voulait que j'ai une vie normale, parce qu'elle avait voulut préserver mon humanité?

Comment une créature telle qu'elle pouvait me porter une telle affection? J'avais retourner la chose dans mon esprit encore et encore, mais je ne trouvais pas de réponse. Je ne méritais pas son amour, comment le pourrais-je? J'avais fait de sa vie un enfer. Elle avait passé des années à m'aimer, à me sauver en prenant soin de ne pas interagir dans ma vie, elle avait été torturé pour me sauver à nouveau et l'émotion qui prédominait en la torturant était la culpabilité?

- Elle est dans sa chambre, m'informa la voix de Peter

Je me tournais vers lui en tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

- Que dois-je faire?

- Tu l'aime?

- Comment ne pourrais-je pas? Soupirais-je. Mais je ne la mérite pas, Peter

- Arrête avec ton auto flagellation, vas la voir et dis-lui que tu l'aime

- J'ai essayé! Grognais-je

- Alors essaye plus fort! Hurla-t-il

Je reculais d'un pas, surpris pas sa colère, Peter ne s'était encore jamais permit d'élever la voix sur moi. Jamais. Mais il se détendit brusquement et me gratifia d'un sourire amical

- Major, elle a besoin de toi, mais après ce qu'elle à vécu tu vas devoir être beaucoup plus convainquant

Je hochais la tête et me mis à courir à mon tour pour la retrouver. Comme me l'avait dit Peter, elle était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, les genoux sous le menton et des sanglots faisant trembler son corps. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire quoi que ce soit pour consoler quelqu'un jusqu'ici et je voulais vraiment l'aider, alors je laissais échapper la seule chose dont j'étais parfaite sur, la seule chose qui ne changerait jamais, la seule chose que j'espérais lui dire encore et encore éternellement si elle m'en laissait l'occasion.

- Je t'aime, Alice


End file.
